Aphenphosmphobia
by RanLei
Summary: I always think that life sucks, and I'm fine if I don't leave this place at all. But, that was before the Vongola band members pulled me out from my safe room into a crazy world. And please… DON'T TOUCH ME! G27; all27
1. Prologue

**Aphenphosmphobia**

I always think that life sucks, and I'm fine if I don't leave this place at all. But, that was before the Vongola band members pulled me out from my safe room into a crazy world. And please… DON'T TOUCH ME! G27; all27

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi was the only child of super wealthy Sawada household. Before telling you in detail about Sawada Tsunayoshi himself, let's talk about the Sawadas. The Sawadas owned a very large company with four different sources of incomes. The first one was Food, the chain restaurant they owned. The second one was Game, the super popular Sawada Platform and a super popular game Sawada Hunts. The third one was Transportation; they created so many cars and airplanes which the world acknowledged as the best. The fourth one was Talent Agencies; they import actors, actresses and singers to various jobs across the country.<p>

Sawada Tsunayoshi was the current head of Game department. He rarely left the Sawada Tower because of a major phobia he has: the Aphenphosmphobia, the fear of being touched. He suffered this phobia ever since he could remember. Because he hated to be touched, he avoided people and submitted all his ideas for the Game department from emails.

Sawada Iemitsu, the president director of Sawada Company was very very worried about his son's phobia. He can't even touch his son without getting yelled at or without the adorable son curling himself into a ball, shivering. Honestly, Iemitsu thinks that Tsuna can get anyone he wanted. But the brunet shook his head fiercely before shutting his door. Shouting and stammering to his father that he doesn't want anyone to touch him so he prefers not being around people. Damn this was hard.

Well, there were some exceptions in Tsuna's phobia. First, the boy reacted more strongly if he was touched from behind. Second, if he or Sawada Nana alerted him first before touching him, he will not react like a crazy person on fire. Really, Iemitsu can't think of any reason why Tsuna has this phobia. He raised him as normal as anyone could!

There was one time Iemitsu visited his son's office and caught him watching a band concert recorded on TV with sparkles in his eyes. The Vongola band was a new rising star in the industry and Iemitsu grinned notably at this. He alerted his son and asked him permission to ruffle his hair, which Tsuna nodded to. "Daddy's got your solution, Tsuna!" He grinned to himself as he ruffled his son's hair.

xXx

The Vongola band consisted of five members and two substitutes. Giotto Vongola, the lead vocalist. Gokudera Hayato, the keyboardist. Yamamoto Takeshi, the bassist. Hibari Kyoya, the guitarist. And the last member: Sasagawa Ryohei, the drummer. The substitutes were Rokudo Mukuro, the sub-guitarist, and Enma Kozato, the sub-bassist. They are quite handsome by themselves and they may blow away some boys and girls alike if together.

They are all cute and handsome in their own ways. Especially when performing on the stage, everyone was dazzling.

That faithful day, the agency called them and asked them to gather in Sawada Pasta restaurant. And so Giotto, the leader of the band gathered all members including the subs to come with him. There, he was greeted by a tanned, blond man and a pale brunette. They waved to him and gestured all seven to sit down. "Okay, so, my name is Sawada Iemitsu, and this is my wife, Sawada Nana." Sawada Nana giggled and smiled. She bowed to them slightly before snuggling back to her husband's chest.

"Dear, are you sure they're the ones able to help our Tsu-kun?" She asked, earning a scowl from Gokudera. "I hope so, Nana. It's been a while since I've seen Tsuna's eyes sparkle before something real, and not a game." Iemitsu answered while laughing proudly.

"Um," Giotto called. His pleasant baritone made Nana blushed and giggled. "May I ask why you gather us here, Iemitsu-sama?" He asked. His friends and fellow members nodded in agreement. "There's only one reason." Iemitsu searched his pocket and brought out a photograph of a brunet boy smiling. He looked like Sawada Nana, and resembles Giotto even more. Giotto and several others gulped.

"This is my son, Sawada Tsunayoshi. From now on, you guys shall live with him in Sawada Tower and help him overcome his phobia, the Aphenphosmphobia, or the fear of being touched. The first one to be able to get his affection and override his phobia completely will be granted anything he wished for." Iemitsu declared.

"Kufufufu, I'm in. Who knows what I can do with Sawada Family's assets." Mukuro was the first one to agree. "This is not an option; ALL of you will have to participate. I already got permission from your manager, Reborn." Every member of the band inwardly curses their Spartan manager.

"Tsu-kun is very shy. I suggest all of you start making plans in how to approach my dear boy." Sawada Nana giggled again.

The band members gulped. HOW IS THIS HAPPENING TO US? !

* * *

><p><em>Hahaha my prologues are always short, remember? Please review! XD<em>


	2. Chapter 01: Game Plan

**Chapter 01: Game Plan**

Sawada Tower was the most intimidating building Giotto had ever seen. That's it. It stood thirty floors high with various antennae decorating its top. They entered the building's lobby and wished they had never entered. The lobby was decorated very beautifully without taking the office feeling to it. The fact that they stood there with suitcases and various luggage made them feel humiliated and out of place.

"Oh! Welcome, members of Vongola band!" Sawada Nana smiled and wave to them. "Once again, I'm Sawada Nana. I'm the vice president of Sawada Company and Head Chef of the Food department!" The woman bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you, Nana-san! Haha!" The tall bassist stepped forward and shook the woman's hand.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, the bassist!" Yamamoto Takeshi grinned pleasantly. "Hm! Nice to meet you, Yamamoto-kun! Let's go to your penthouse, shall we?" Nana smiled and guided the seven males to the elevator. "You guys will live in Tsuna's penthouse on the 27th floor. It doubles as his office so you won't see him out from there so often." Sawada Nana smiled for the umpteenth time that day.

When the elevator reached 27th floor, they were greeted by Blue. Just… Blue. It was a beautiful penthouse. The blue-colored walls with white ceiling, a chandelier decorated the room elegantly. The sofas were broken white in color. There was a very large flat screen TV with the Sawada Platforms, from the big one until the handheld ones. Joysticks are thrown messily on a small table in front of the sofa, and a paused Sawada Hunt game series signaling that there was someone playing that game earlier.

Sawada Nana guided them to a certain room beside the TV. "Okay. This is where Tsuna mostly spend his time. I'll introduce him to you guys, okay?" She smiled pleasantly and opened the door. It was a simple orange and white accented room with a long table inside. There were so many chairs circling the long table. The Vongola band members can see a boy sitting on a chair directly in front of the door, thus making it face to the other side of the room. He was scribbling on a white paper and threw it away from his place. The amounts of the papers being thrown away are massive, as if he did nothing but scribbling for days.

"Aaah~ I will have to ask someone from the Game department to pick this up later." Nana sighed, but smiled right after. "Excuse me, but… what are these?" Gokudera asked. "Oh? These are new character designs for Sawada Hunt game. Tsu-kun is very careless about these precious documents. You can expect them to be one of your favorite characters from the Sawada Hunts." Nana giggled.

Giotto knew that even though Gokudera never voiced it, he was _obsessed _with Sawada Hunt series. The games are never boring and will always connect to each other in a very entrancing or shocking ways. Giotto once noticed the silver-haired keyboardist in Akihabara, lining for the newest installment of Sawada Hunts.

"Tsu-kun~" Sawada Nana called. The young boy didn't bat an eyelash and called back. "Mom. A-are you here to bring my lunch?" The way the brunet kept scribbling yet stammered surprised almost everyone in the room. "Hmm~ No~ But I'll send someone to bring you your lunch. Be sure to eat them this time, Tsu-kun!" Somehow, Sasagawa Ryohei found it weird that Sawada Nana didn't touch his son even once. "I will, in t-two hours. This new weapon will have to be found in Korow Mountain or the player won't be able to access the next storyline!" The brunet said to himself while scribbling excitedly on his notes on throw it to the floor. "That's nice, Tsu-kun!" Nana laughed at her son's antic.

Gokudera shivered in happiness while hearing the new hint for Sawada Hunt's next installment. "Umm," Nana gestured the band to come inside the room. "Tsu-kun, do you remember when Papa and I asked you if you mind having roommates?" Nana enquired. Her son nodded. "Y-yeah I remember. I said I don't mind, right?" The boy replied, still not looking to their direction. "Well, here they are now."

"WHAT?"

The young brunet turned his seat facing to everyone's direction. Almost everyone in the room blushed. The brunet has a petite figure. He sat in a very weird manner, like a certain character in Death Note manga. He was wearing a white pajamas that was slightly too big for him as it revealed his shoulders. His mouth was agape in shock as he examined the Vongola boys. A large, red-rimmed glasses that adore his face fell to his nose. He tilted his head and straightened his glasses. "Everyone, this is my son, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Nana announced proudly. She wanted to ruffle her son's hair, but refrained from doing so, an action that was thought weird by the Vongola boys.

Sawada Tsunayoshi instantly blushed and looked down. He stood up and shifted his weight on different legs each time he breaths, a very _very _peculiar action. "Tsu-kun, can mother touch you?" Sawada Nana asked. The younger brunet gulped very uncomfortably before finally nodding. Sawada Nana smiled happily and grabbed Tsunayoshi's shoulder. Tsunayoshi closed his eyes and flinched.

"Tsu-kun, these people are from the Vongola band. You know them, don't you?" Tsunayoshi snapped his eyes often and ran from Nana's arm. He ran full speed to a certain redhead in the room. He stopped abruptly in front of him, his eyes sparkling from admiration, but he didn't touch him. "Y-y-you're Kozato Enma-san? I-I've been your fan ever since you substituted Yamamoto Takeshi-san in your concert in London."

Kozato Enma scratched his cheek awkwardly before nodding. "Yeah… I'm Kozato Enma…" They sub-bassist answered in low tone. "Hmm looks like you're already getting along! See you later, Tsu-kun!" Sawada Nana then whispered to the every boy in Vongola band good luck and left them alone. After a few awkward minutes, Yamamoto Takeshi laughed. "Ahahaha! That was weird. You actually liked a substitute better than the original members?" He patted Tsuna's shoulder from behind.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Tsuna leaped from the spot so abruptly that Enma fell from his impact. He stepped on the redhead's arm, earning the boy's grunt. Tsunayoshi ran across to his dining room and hide under the dining table, shivering like crazy. "What the hell did you just do baseball-freak?" Gokudera shouted to the raven-haired teenager. "Oioi I just pat his shoulder, that's all!"

"Kufufufu that was certainly interesting." Mukuro chuckled. "More like EXTREMELY interesting!" Ryohei agreed. "Enma, are you okay?" Giotto crouched down to the redhead, offering the poor redhead his hand. "Y-yeah… I'm fine…" Enma clutched his arm and stood up with Giotto's help.

"Okay, first we need to approach him. Not to scare him." Giotto sighed. He dragged his suitcase to the dining room with the other following after him. He placed his suitcase neatly beside the fridge and get down on his knees so he could see the boy under the table. "Hello, Tsunayoshi. My name is Giotto Vongola, the lead vocalist of Vongola band," He smiled pleasantly. Tsunayoshi shivered, but he looked at Giotto, examining the man.

"I-I go by Tsuna…" He timidly said. "Then, Tsuna. Pleasure to meet you." Giotto petted the boy's hair, a reflex he's got from his idol behavior for pleasing fans. What happened next was painful. Tsuna charged to Giotto, making the blond flew backward to the fridge. He shivered and curled himself to a ball. "P-p-p-p-please don't touch me!" He stammered, almost crying.

All the boys in the room looked bewildered. This was a _very _severe case of phobia. No longer had they chuckled or laughed, this was a very serious situation. "Okay, Tsuna-kun…" Kozato Enma got on his knees beside the shivering head of Sawada Game department. "Can you tell us about this place? Since… this is where we're going to live for a while."

Giotto narrowed his eyes to Enma who purposefully didn't touch the boy. "F-fine…" Tsunayoshi got up. "O-once again, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm the head of Game department of Sawada Company." He dusted off his clothes. "This is my dining room. I usually dine here by myself or with other department heads." He awkwardly gestured them to follow him.

"This is the living room. I usually sleep or play games here. This room leads you to the veranda, which is over there," He pointed to the transparent windows that lead to the veranda. "You can also access the meeting room from here. It was the room you guys went inside with my mom." He pointed to the room they were before.

He staggered to a corridor besides the meeting room and naturally, the Vongola boys followed behind him to the corridors. "This is the guest room." He opened a beautifully carved wooden double door. Inside was another lounge like in the living room, only considerably small. There are red-colored sofas and a plasma television. A DVD player rested on top of the wooden shelf while the Sawada Platform them S-Box 360 rested under it. The room has a big aquarium plastered on the wall behind the sofa.

"U-ummm c'mon. You need to see the password, right?" The brunet's voice snapped them out from their awe. Sawada Tsunayoshi led them to the aquarium. He pressed a button and a hologram keypad appeared. He entered '272727' and the aquarium split into two, revealing a hidden glass double door. "B-beyond here would be the bedrooms. There are ten rooms in total; you can split it between yourself." He smiled awkwardly.

"Oi, you." Gokudera asked without hiding his vicious tone. "Y-yes?" Tsuna asked, wondering what he missed. "What about your room? I might need to know when I want to ask questions." Gokudera replied coolly. "U-umm, it's right in front of this room. Though, you won't be able to enter my bedroom since it also requires a password." Tsuna answered. "Kufufu~, that's a shame." Tsuna flinched at that.

"Okay. Please rest, okay? It has been a long day for you guys. See you at dinner." Tsuna bowed awkwardly and exited the room.

"Phew. That was one weird kid." Yamamoto sighed. He dragged his suitcase to the room nearest from the door. "Got that right." Gokudera agreed with him, a very rare occasion. "Well, he's right. We should rest. It's been a long day." Giotto picked the room in front of Yamamoto's and closed his door. The room was magnificent, but he was too tired to adore it. Then, the lead vocalist fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Dad, what are you thinking? ! You know I'm awkward with people! What are you thinking bringing my favorite band to live with me? W-w-what if they think I'm really weird and hate me? !" Tsuna frantically burst to the phone. <em>"Hahaha! There's no way anyone would hate my adorable son!" <em>Iemitsu laughed. "That's not the problem here! Aside from being my favorite band, they're strangers! Why are you sending strangers to live with me?" Tsuna sighed.

"_Well, I'm worried about you. Their manager heard my stories about you and suggested a brilliant idea to me. At first I refused because I don't know you like them or not, but look! You _do _like them." _Iemitsu exclaimed happily. "Ugh, Dad. If you want me to share room with someone, you could have at least assigned someone I knew well!" Tsuna complained.

"_Hmm do you want me to send someone else to live there?" _He asked. "No! Okay then, I'll cope. But if they interfere with my work, I will make sure to kick them." Tsuna sighed furiously and cut the connection.

He hugged his bolster tighter and sighed. "I hate humans… Games are so much better." He abruptly got up from his bed and head outside his room. He didn't change his super comfortable white pajamas and head out from his room. He peeked to the wooden door and saw his new tenants. After a while, he decided to calm himself with his games and entered the door beside the guest room. The door led him to an out-of-this-world corridor. It was dark and the walls are covered with floor-to-ceiling monitors. He snapped his fingers and the monitor was turned on, all asking him which game he wants to play.

When he reached the end of the corridor, which was a circular room with the same floor-to-ceiling monitors, he didn't expect to see the aloof guitarist of Vongola band, Hibari Kyoya. The man was sitting in the middle of the circular room while looking at the monitor. "Hi-Hibari-san…?" Tsuna asked. "This room perked my interest, herbivore." The brunet followed the guitarist's example and sat on the floor.

"Hurry up and pick a game before I bite you to death."

"E-eh? I was thinking to play Sawada Hunts, but… What about Hibari-san pick the game and we can play together?"

"Who do you think you're talking to, herbivore?"

"Aren't I talking to Hibari Kyoya-san?" Tsuna asked, smiling. Hibari's blood rose to his cheeks, making his pale skin a little bit pink around the cheek area. '_A smile… suited the herbivore better.'_ Hibari thought to himself. "What would you like t-to play, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked. Kyoya didn't say anything for a while before he muttered:

"Assassin Creed…"

"Eh?" Tsuna perked. "I want to play Assassin Creed. Do you have it?" He asked. "Sure I have! I have every game that is playable in S-box!" It surprised Hibari a little. The fact that the herbivore didn't stammer was amusing. "Hey, Box, _Assassin Creed: Brotherhood_, _Multiplayer._" Tsuna spoke to the room. Instantly, the screen changed into Assassin Creed's menu. "C'mon, Hibari-san!"

Hibari smirked inwardly. It seems that he recognized something about the boy. When it is game-related, this boy will not be that useless herbivore he appears to be before. And he will smile often. Hibari kept it in mind to learn more about games.

After all, he _does _want the boy, and he _does _want the Sawada's assets.

* * *

><p><em>Finished! See? Even longer than BloodAddict! <em>

_Please review ;D_


	3. Chapter 02: Reborn

**Chapter 02: Reborn**

It has been five days ever since Vongola boys moved in to the 27th floor of Sawada Tower. On the mornings, Giotto woke up, took a shower, and watch TV on the guest lounge, waiting for the other members besides Hibari who went at his own pace. They all left the guest lounge at eight o'clock and will encounter Tsuna in the middle of the corridor.

The brunet always came out from a certain room besides their own, pressing himself to the wall ever so desperately so no one would touch him. "What are you doing, herbivore?" Hibari will come out from the same room and yawned. He'll look absolutely disheveled and exhausted. "I-I demand another round tonight!" Tsuna pouted (cutely, if the other band members may add) to Hibari, puffing his cheeks a little and head to the dining room.

"Whoa, what did you do to him, Hibari?" Giotto asked on the third day as the other members looked at Hibari in disbelief. "What does he mean by another round? Haha!" Yamamoto added. Everyone in the corridor excluding Hibari looked at him incredulously. There's no way Tsuna and Hibari will… "What the fuck are you talking about, baseball-freak?" Gokudera asked furiously, but his cheeks were tinted in red to the point that everyone can tell that he's also imagining the same thing as Mukuro.

Enma will also blush. But he will quietly stalk his way outside the corridor full of men in their sixteen or seventeen. _'To think of it, how old is Tsuna-kun…?' _Enma sighed. He sometimes wondered how their manager can put him into this band. He was average looking redhead with slightly weird eyes. Although Tsuna-kun complimented how _unique _and _beautiful_ his eyes are on the second day.

So far, only Hibari and Enma managed to strike a perfectly normal conversation with the head of Sawada Game department. By normal, it meant that they managed to say a few sentences and getting replies from the brunet without any shouting or the cute brunet to curl into a ball, clutching his head and shivering like crazy.

They also managed to get the fact that during these five days, Mukuro creeped out Tsuna the most. It made Giotto, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei felt relief to the fact that they're not the worst player on the game.

They all head to the dining room with light chatters about work, or maybe their own songs and took a seat like however they prefer that day. It can be Gokudera sitting beside Giotto and across Yamamoto or Enma besides Giotto with Hibari across them. Enma and Hibari have a strangely connected relationship. Just like Ryohei and Mukuro.

The heir of Sawada Company will head to the kitchen next to the fridge and spoke various meals he wanted to be in the table, and came out a few minutes later with all the things he mentioned. He placed it on the table and will _always _take a seat next to Hibari or Enma.

After breakfast, they all diverged to whatever it is they want to do. Today, Tsuna didn't enter the meeting room and locked himself there as usual, he stayed on the living room and took out his Guitar Champion controller and plugged it to the S-box. This act made Gokudera, Enma, Yamamoto, Hibari, Mukuro, Ryohei, and Giotto to stay on the living room. "Box, _Guitar Champion World Tour_, _single-player_." The S-box complied and it instantly played the Guitar Champion's theme song and led him to the song selection. Gokudera raised his eyebrow in confusion. When did S-box have a built-in voice recognition system? He'll have to check this out later.

"How is it that I'm holding it wrong?" It was the first time for everyone besides Hibari to hear Tsuna saying a full sentence without stammering. The brunet looked at Hibari's figure relaxed figure and sat beside him on the sofa. "Hi-Hibari-san… can you teach me how to get a high score like yours?" Tsuna asked, tilting his adorable brown head to the relaxing carnivore. "I thought you're the EXTREME creator of this game? How can Hibari defeated you?" The white-haired drummer asked.

"I don't know!" Tsuna blushed from embarrassment. "Here, herbivore." Hibari grabbed Tsuna's guitar and hold it like he would usually hold his normal guitar. He selected a song by the Vongola band which made all the boys looked somewhat strange. Hibari offered the guitar back to Tsuna. "E-eh? But Hibari-san selected the song! Shouldn't you be the one who play?" Tsuna said.

"Then, herbivore, can I touch you?" All Vongola boys perked at the sensitive question. Tsuna's whole body trembled before he finally nodded a _slight, small _nod. "Hm." The former-disciplinarian in their Middle School years smirked a victory smirk and asked Tsuna to hold the guitar controller. The brunet nodded and held the guitar controller. Hibari grabbed the guitar controller and pulled Tsuna to sit a small space on the sofa, in front of his crotch. His arms were encircled around Tsuna's body with his fingers delicately touching the boy's trembling fingers on the controller.

The Vongola boys blushed, and most of them have their mouth half opened. Tsuna himself trembled to no end, closing his eyes. But he can't clutch his head because Hibari's fingers are on top of his own. "Hush, herbivore. The song's about to start." Hibari whispered directly to the brunet's ears. The brunet blushed in a deeper shade of red, almost nearing a tomato. The other Vongola boys glared to Hibari in jealousy.

When the song starts, Tsuna's expression changed completely. He started to follow Hibari's delicate fingers on the controller to match the song's rhythm. Hibari selected a playlist of Vongola band songs, and it consisted of their ten most popular songs. The first song made everyone felt awkward due to Hibari and Tsuna's position. And upon hearing their voice, the awkward atmosphere intensifies. But, after the second song, everyone started jamming and having fun.

After the playlist finished, Tsuna laughed. It made all Vongola boys' heart melted, even Hibari. "That was fun, Hibari-san! Thanks!" Tsuna grinned to the guitarist and slung his arms on Hibari's neck. Giotto narrowed his eyes in confusion. The brunet leapt from Hibari's lap and started to hug everyone. "Nee, nee, did you see that, Giotto-san? I beat Hibari-san's high score!" Tsuna leaned to the blond, smiling like no tomorrow.

Yamamoto laughed his usual heartwarming laugh. It made everyone in the room relaxes and _really _felt like they've known Tsuna. Giotto encircled his arms on Tsuna's waist and smiled the warmest smile he ever has. "That's nice, Tsunayoshi…" Giotto cupped the boy's chin and pecked his cheek. Everyone in the room blushed from Tsuna's reaction. He shivered and touched the place where Giotto kissed him. He turned as red as a tomato and leapt from Giotto's embrace. "HIIIIIIIIIIII!" He shouted as he ran to the elevator, pushing the button repeatedly. "Eh? Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. "H-h-he just… k-k-k-kissed…!" Tsuna blushed even deeper.

The elevator door opened and Tsuna charged in to the elevator. The Vongola boys laughed, but they heard a small "Ooomph!" before the elevator closed its door. "Kufufu who could that be…?" Mukuro asked to his fellow band members. None of them answered.

When the elevator opened again, they can hear Tsuna's voice. "I missed you so much!" The brunet's voice was muffled. "Stop hugging me, Dame-Tsuna." They all flinched at the fervent, smooth, Italian-accented Japanese spoken by someone _Tsuna _hugged. "B-but I miss you!" It seems to them that Tsuna clung harder to that someone they wish not to remain _someone_.

"You never changed." The not-so-mysterious someone's voice changed. Giotto gulped harder than any of his fellow band members. Two years under the tutelage of a _devil_ had changed him from some lazy ass genius to a super prodigy. "Reborn, I miss you…" Tsuna's voice was muffled again. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Everyone, including Hibari sat straight when both Tsuna and their _crazy devil _aka _manager_ exited the elevator. "Yo, useless Vongola band members." Reborn wore his usual attire: a yellow dress-shirt with black tie with complimenting suit and Fedora hat with yellow rim. His partner, Leon the chameleon sat idly on Reborn's fedora. His right hand stilled Tsuna who squirmed and hid his cute face on Reborn's shoulder.

"R-Reborn-san…" Gokudera gulped. "Yo, Gokudera. Didn't cut your fingers, did you?" The Italian smirked threateningly at the keyboardist. "N-no of course not!" Gokudera hit his bosom proudly. "So," The Fedora man sat on the sofa, making Yamamoto, Ryohei and Enma evacuate from the spot. "Did you miss me, Dame-Tsuna?" The adult asked to his fourteen-years-old student.

The brunet faced Reborn and cupped his handsome face. "O-of course I miss you!" Tsuna snuggled, and hid his face on Reborn's chest. The Vongola boys are bewildered by the boy's sudden lack of Aphenphosmphobia.

"You never told us you know Tsunayoshi, Reborn." Giotto began. "Dame-Gio, you never asked. And besides," Reborn caressed the younger brunet's hair. "You guys lack training. I can't believe none of you actually noticed that I _live _here," Reborn laughed. Tsuna perked and looked to Reborn. "Wh-who are you to them, Reborn?" Tsuna asked so innocently.

"I'm their manager." The word manager brought chills to every Vongola band members' body. Tsuna smiled. "Oh! Why didn't you tell me that you're Reborn's acquaintances?" Tsuna looked to the Vongola boys with the warmest expression he ever showed them in days. "Eh? Who is he to you then, Tsuna-kun?" Enma asked.

"Reborn is… my… the one who…"

"I'm the head of Talent Agencies department of Sawada Company." Reborn put his slender index finger on Tsuna's lips, shaking his head. Mukuro narrowed his mismatched eyes to the pair. "EHHHHH? REBORN IS THE EXTREME HEAD OF TALENT AGENCIES DEPARTMENT IN SAWADA COMPANY?" Ryohei shouted.

Tsuna flinched and hid himself on Reborn's shoulder, trembling. "YOU'RE TOO FREAKING LOUD YOU TURF-HEAD!" Gokudera snapped. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU OCTOPUS HEAD?" The teens glared to each other. "Guys, we're scaring Tsuna." Yamamoto patted Gokudera's shoulder. "Now, now, Gokudera, Ryohei too."

"Kufufu I'm sorry for my fellow members' idiocy, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro bowed to Tsuna in a princely manner. "How dare you flirt with Tsuna in front of me." Reborn kicked Mukuro's groin mercilessly. Mukuro groaned. Tsuna looked at the sub-guitarist worriedly. "A-are you okay…?" He asked.

"Kufufu," Mukuro smiled _painfully_. "Of course I'm fine. I won't be defeated by the likes of-!" Reborn landed another perfect kick on Mukuro's manly goods. "Is that how it is?" Reborn smirked. The room was silent. The Vongola band remembered the harsh times they undergone on the training camp for idols.

Long after the silence, the elevator beeped once more. A lady on her twenties bowed to Tsuna and Reborn's direction. "Um, Tsunayoshi-sama, the whole Game department has been waiting for you." Tsuna perked and leapt from Reborn's arms and yawned. "Get the character design from the meeting room. I'm going to go and get my laptop." Tsuna stretched his body and left headed for his room. The lady took Tsuna's scribbling notes and brought it with her.

"I-I'm going. Reborn will keep you guys company… I guess…" Tsuna stammered softly and pressed the elevator's button. He waved and disappeared.

"Okay, so…" Reborn crossed his hands and leg. "Did you guys notice how different he acts if it's game-related?" Reborn asked. The band members nodded. "Well, your main mission is to make that personality the main one." Reborn concluded. "Huh?" The band members chorused.

"Reborn, I have a question." Giotto announced. "What is it, Dame-Gio?" He asked. "How can he act so differently towards you?" The others nodded at Giotto's question, wanting to know the answer as well. "I was the one who raised him, and introduced him to the game world. I was also the reason he can bear with being _touched _at all." Reborn answered shortly.

"What… does that mean…?" Enma asked. "If you want to know, you have to ask him by yourself, Loser Enma." Reborn flicked Enma's forehead.

"Anyways, I'm planning to stick around for a while. Maybe I should get Tsuna to sleep at the 30th floor, _my _floor." Reborn pushed the elevator button and left the Vongola band members wondering about Tsuna and Reborn's past.

* * *

><p><em>I'm completely no-good at writing crack fic T_T *intended this to be one but unconsciously create a plot and slipped it in*<em>

_Okay then, please Review ;D_


	4. Chapter 03: Yamamoto Takeshi

**Chapter 03: Yamamoto Takeshi**

Two days after their unexpected reunion with Reborn, a job came out for the Vongola band to perform in Namimori Convention Center. As per usual, they all perform so beautifully, and the autograph signing was held. But, Yamamoto Takeshi was not in his right mood. So, he asked Enma to sub him for the signing, and luckily, Enma agreed and the redhead's fans were ecstatic since the sub-members, especially Kozato Enma's autographs are viewed as a legendary merchandise of Vongola band.

Yamamoto's fans shouted as he made his way to his black Porsche 911 Sport Classic. He smiled, grinned, and made peace sign with his fingers. The only difference in that night would be a female fan shouted to him a question. "Yamamoto-san, do you have someone you like?" The baseball-loving bassist was dumbstruck. The paparazzi noticed the difference in Yamamoto's attitude and asked him more about it.

The raven-haired teenager laughed his usual laugh. It was even longer and heartwarming than his usual ones. "I do," Yamamoto said after laughing. "Who is it?" Many voices shouted in unity, one after another. "I don't think he likes me though, I can't even touch him! Though, he let me spend my nights on his bed." The paparazzi roared with excitement as Yamamoto said a rather 'dirty' statement. "Yamamoto-san, are you gay?" Another female shouted from the crowd.

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Not really! I think every love has its chances for anyone. Gender doesn't matter!" He laughed. The majority of the crowd squealed. Yamamoto laughed and waved to them, heading straight to his lovely car.

On his way back to the Sawada Tower, he hummed a song he once listened to Tsuna humming. He whistled as he remembered about the brunet. Yamamoto grinned to himself.

After a few hours, Yamamoto arrived at Sawada Tower and left his car with the Valet service. He greeted some of the employees and headed for the elevator. He leaned to the elevator's wall and pressed the 27th floor. Yamamoto hummed the same song again and grinned to himself as he remembered yesterday's event. He was practicing with his bass in Tsuna's circular room (which was super awesome, cool, and highly addicting, if he may boast) and the brunet brought him a drink. He cheerily thanked him for it and somehow, convinced the young game developer to drink together in the veranda.

And for Yamamoto, it was the sweetest moment of silence ever. Though, Tsuna sat with his back to the sky as he claimed that he's afraid of heights.

As Yamamoto arrived in Tsuna's penthouse, he was shocked by the sudden noise of sub machine gun.

"O-oh! Who is that?" The owner of the penthouse asked to him without averting his gaze away from the game. "Hi, Tsuna! It's me!" Yamamoto answered as he scratched his left cheek. "Hmmm why didn't you turn on the lights?" The taller teenager asked as he looked around for the switch. "S-sorry! I lost track of time after playing. The switch is beside the flower vase, can you turn it on?" Yamamoto did as the brunet asked. When he got full lighting, Yamamoto laughed as hard as he can when he saw the position Tsuna was in.

The brunet was lying on the sofa, _very _awkwardly. His head was upside down and his feet supported him to stay on the sofa. His stomach was showing since his white pajamas (that were too big on him) fell down, revealing a smooth, pale, and eloquent skin. The brunet paused his beloved game and eyed Yamamoto with mixed expression.

"You know you don't have to smile when you don't feel like it."

That stopped Yamamoto dead in his tracks. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "You." Tsuna looked at his brown eyes with his own, trying to bore to Yamamoto's soul.

The bassist can't help but wonder at Tsuna's behavior. As long as Tsuna has his games, he can be someone else completely different. He was calmer, and his intuition could just heighten up to the point that Yamamoto would call it 'Hyper'. And so, Yamamoto grinned to himself again, earnestly this time. "Is that also the reason you like Kozato more than you like me?" Yamamoto asked, still looking happy to himself. He knew he won't get any answer from Tsuna if he hides what he truly feels.

Tsuna asked Box to lower the game's volume and resumed his game, he returned to his original upside down position. "Enma-kun doesn't smile often," Tsuna said after a while. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. "But when he does, he showed a very warm one that I'm always bedazzled. Especially at your concert in London." Tsuna giggled to himself as he killed a few zombies heading his way effortlessly.

"With you, it was the opposite. You smiled and grinned so often. But, they're sometimes empty. Like you don't really feel like it, like you have no feelings to it," Tsuna continued. His feet shuffled midair as he shot another zombie. "You remind me of someone I dislike the most." He added.

That struck Yamamoto hard. "Do you dislike me? Haha." His laugh turned into a nervous one. "N-no of course! Not you!" One of the zombies struck Tsuna's head with an axe. Tsuna grunted and asked Box to save his game. "The thing is…" Tsuna got a baseball bat controller and plugged it in. Box automatically recognized the change of controller and brought out a game called 'Box Sports'.

"Here, play." Tsuna offered the baseball bat controller to him while smiling as bright as the sun. Yamamoto blushed slightly and took the controller. Tsuna smiled and sat beside Yamamoto. He straightened his red-rimmed glasses and took a cola can from his table. "When you play something that you love, I can see you better." Tsuna smiled a warm, caring smile.

"Eh? How do you know I like baseball?" Yamamoto asked while he waited for the game to load. "Gokudera-kun called you a baseball freak, and you brought something akin to a baseball bat on your suitcase, no?" Tsuna gulped his cola and smiled. Once again, Tsuna tend to make his assumptions fell right to the gutter.

Tsuna _does _take care of them. He looked after them, gave them privileges to fun things in his penthouse. And he _observed _them, giving them the best support in silence. He realized who actually put the latest issues of 'The Puzzles and Mysteries of the World' for Gokudera everyday on the guest lounge, or a fresh set of bandages for Kozato, or a metal polishing kit for Hibari, a bandage for boxing for Ryohei, various novels about mafia to Mukuro, a strip of throat reliever candy for Giotto, and a trading baseball card for him.

Yamamoto played one game and sweat as though he was playing in the real field. Tsuna asked Box to turn on the volume again. The spectator's cheer, the Koushien* atmosphere, the feeling of his bat on his hands, and most of all, the amazing feeling when he hit a homerun. After one game, Yamamoto laughed the best laugh he ever had. Tsuna laughed with him.

Yamamoto sat beside Tsuna and laughed together with the boy. Yamamoto then stopped and smiled to the laughing brunet. "Ne, Tsuna, can I touch you?" Yamamoto hadn't touch Tsuna ever since he patted his shoulder on the first day. Tsuna stopped laughing, shivered, and cover himself with a white sheet he formerly used last night for blanket. He looked sincerely to Yamamoto's eyes, fear lacing on his brown-doe eyes.

"You don't have to say yes if you don't want to." Yamamoto said while ruffling his own hair. But Tsuna grabbed his sleeves while shivering, and finally nodded. "I-I need to bear with it." Tsuna said so quietly that the artificial Koushien atmosphere outdid his voice. "It's not like I can live without touching anyone forever… B-b-but still…" He closed his eyes in fear and trembled even more. "O-okay."

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes with warmth and hugged the shivering brunet. Tsuna jolted as Yamamoto brought the boy's head to his own broad chest, but he didn't say anything, or kick Yamamoto's chin. "Haha! My mood just went back to its right place! Thanks, Tsuna!" Yamamoto ruffled the boy's chocolate hair. "I-it's nothing… Yamamoto-kun…"

"Eh? Just call me Takeshi! I live in your house anyways!"

"B-b-b-but!"

"Okay?"

"Ta-Ta… ke… sh…!" Tsuna shivered and hugged Yamamoto back abruptly, hiding his red-ridden face on Yamamoto's chest. "Ahahaha! If it bothers you so much now, you can just call me Yamamoto, drop all the suffixes," Yamamoto hugged Tsuna back nonchalantly. "Th-then… Ya-Yamamoto…" Tsuna looked up to him, blushing very _very _cutely. The white sheet prevented Yamamoto from touching his bare skin, but Yamamoto brushed it off and added that this is already a big progress.

"You're very cute, Tsuna…" Yamamoto said. Tsuna tilted his brown head in question. The baseball mania touched Tsuna's chin with his three fingers and kissed his lips gently. Tsuna's body trembled greatly, but Yamamoto hugged him warmly that it stopped. After one minute of only artificial Koushien atmosphere and crowds cheering, Yamamoto let go of Tsuna and grinned.

"Yep! You _are _my most important person." Yamamoto ruffled the dumbfounded brunet's hair happily. Yamamoto can see that Tsuna's out of words. The brunet scratched his cheek sheepishly, not knowing what to say. Yamamoto laughed at Tsuna's reaction, thinking nothing but _adorable!_

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna began. "Hm? What's up, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. "Thank you, for being so similar yet so different." The brunet smiled once more. "Huh?" The taller teen said in question. "You're… warm. Not like _him_," Tsuna hugged a pillow on the sofa. "Though, the two of you are prone to silly grins, you're warm and he's not. Somehow. Thanks," Tsuna said sleepily. The brunet took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Box, how long have I been playing?" He asked after yawning. _"Exactly 12 hours, 28 minutes and 20 seconds." _Yamamoto's eyes widened. Even _he _can't play a baseball-related game for 12 hours straight. "A game developer sure is a different species. Haha!" Yamamoto laughed. "Oi, Tsuna-!" The brunet fell to his chest head first. "T-tired… sleepy… didn't realize… too much… games…" Tsuna murmured. "Hey, how come you've never changed your clothes?" Yamamoto asked as he realized that Tsuna was wearing that pajama for days now.

"I-I changed them… o' course… all my clothes are… like this… hmmmm… Box… turn out the lights and save the game…" Tsuna snuggled, and finally let out a little snore. The lights turned off and Tsuna fell asleep on Yamamoto's chest. "Well, I guess this sofa's big enough for two of us!" Yamamoto chuckled and lay on the bed with Tsuna on top of him. He covered the lower part of his body with the white blanket that has been covering Tsuna's body. He took a sofa pillow with his left hand and put it under his head. His right hand travelled to Tsuna's head and he gently caressed the brunet's hair.

Yamamoto finally fell asleep with Tsuna in his arms, and it was the warmest sleep he can ever ask.

* * *

><p>"Damnit those fangirls took so much time to handle. It went longer than I expected it to be." Gokudera grunted as they reached the 27th floor, Giotto laughed. "But, they're our extreme fans! They're the ones who keep us standing!" Ryohei said. Mukuro chuckled, agreeing. Hibari didn't return to the penthouse and went to his house near Namimori Convention Center instead.<p>

"Quiet, guys, I can hear someone's breathing, most likely asleep." Giotto said sternly to his fellow band members. "But, Giotto-!" Giotto gave Gokudera a sharp look, and the latter abstained. "Sure is dark… huh…?" Enma chimed quietly. "Kufufu, it seems so. Shall we turn on the lights?" Mukuro asked. "Wait, don't." The blond put his index finger on his lips, asking them to shut up.

"Oh, it's Tsuna-kun. He's sleeping…" Enma pointed to the couch. "Ooo! Sleeping Sawada!" Ryohei said rather quietly. "Oya? There's someone beneath him…" Mukuro narrowed his heterochromatic eyes. "Ya-Yamamoto? !" Gokudera's eyes widened as he realized who's under Tsuna.

The Vongola boys were awestruck. Thinking that they should skip the next autograph signing and went straight back to the penthouse instead.

* * *

><p><em>Done! Oh gosh did I write Yamamoto correctly? *worries*<em>

_*) Google it :D_

_Please review ;3_


	5. Chapter 04: A Thousand Flowers

**Chapter 04: A Thousand Flowers.**

Gokudera wasn't a man who would trust someone easily. He doesn't trust Giotto until a few months after meeting the guy, and Giotto was the one who helped him with a piano piece he was dying to find out.

But, there was something very special and different from a certain young brunet who had locked himself inside an unbelievably addicting circular room for three days straight. He didn't open the door for anyone, including Yamamoto, Hibari, and Kozato. Only, Hibari sneaked in and took a glimpse of what he's doing.

On the third day, Gokudera was in the guest lounge, reading the newest issue of 'The Puzzles and Mysteries of the World' alone. Everyone else was in the living room, playing the Guitar Champion: Full Band version. He straightened his reading glasses as per his habit. But, he was surprised by a rare loud voice from a certain person.

"That's it!"

Gokudera put his magazine down and walked towards the door, opening it slightly. The game inventor opened the circular room's door hurriedly and head to the phone. "Shoichi-kun, please gather everyone of the Game department and come here in ten minutes. _Now_." The brunet hanged the phone and looked at Gokudera's face with serene expression.

"What?" Gokudera asked, narrowing his green eyes. "I'm sorry." Tsuna bowed to Gokudera and walked past him to his own room. A few minutes later, three people, a redhead with glasses and two identical-looking pink haired girls came rushing past Gokudera and head straight to Tsuna's room. All Vongola boys perked and turn their heads to the room's direction.

The young brunet stepped out from his room while stretching his body, making his pajama slipped and revealed a little of his smooth skin. The three of them kneeled. "For you to have initiated a meeting by your own will…" The left girl said. "…must mean that it's the time." The right girl completed her sentence. "Tsunayoshi-sama… are you serious?" The redhead asked, gulping.

"Yeah," Tsuna gulped and straightened his back a little. He walked forward, passed Gokudera with an apologetic smile, and head to the elevator. The three Game department members walked pass Gokudera without sparing him a glance and followed their leader.

"Are you really-?"

"I am, Shoichi-kun."

Tsuna stared to the redhead's eyes firmly. "Very well…" The ladies looked at each other. "Yep, I'm ending Sawada Hunts." Gokudera dropped his magazine and fell to his knees. Tsuna was looking a bit disappointed himself. But, he turned his head away with regret and stepped inside the elevator.

Shoichi sighed as he straightened his glasses. "All gamers in the world will probably be sent to the hospital for this." He sighed once more and entered the elevator, the two girls followed silently.

"Gokudera, are you okay?" Giotto asked the silver-haired keyboardist. "No… I'm not." He shivered and hugged himself. Sawada Hunts? Ending? That can't be. That game was his eternal salvation from all the stress he accumulated while dealing with his fangirls. Gokudera Hayato of the Vongola Band's fangirls was also known as one of the most psycho fandom to ever exist, only second to Giotto Vongola's own.

While Giotto was comforting the silver-haired teenager, another elevator sound could be heard. "Just where the fuck are you going, Kozato?" Gokudera said snappily. "…" Enma was silent. He didn't say anything as he sipped his blue-colored Popsicle. "I'm spying Tsuna-kun's meeting, of course." He said with 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone. Gokudera got up almost immediately and glared to the boy.

Enma gulped in fear, but soon turn to ignore Gokudera. He understood that Kozato and he will never mix well. Regardless, they're on the same band and they understood that. "I'm going with you." Gokudera declared sternly without waiting for Enma's answer.

The latter redhead only looked at Gokudera weirdly before giving a small nod. They both entered the elevator as it opened for the third time that morning.

Giotto narrowed his sunset-eyes as they both left. "Kufufufu, what an interesting pairing. That short-fused bomber and that quiet earthbound child." Ryohei yelled in agreement as Yamamoto laughed an understanding laugh. Kyoya leaned still at the corner of the room. Giotto looked at the elevator's silver door once more.

He hoped that everything is going to be okay.

* * *

><p>"I want to stop playing around." Tsuna said with serious tone to all people of the Game department. They all wore different clothes because Tsuna didn't really establish anything about uniform rule. But, they all wore the same orange-colored earring on the right ear, much like Tsuna's own. Everyone stopped talking immediately and looked at him with serious demeanor.<p>

"What do you mean by playing around, boss?" One of his staff asked. "Sawada Hunts were meant to be side projects as I create for my masterpiece. I didn't expect it to be so popular." Murmurs with shocked tone were heard all over the table. Who would have expected that the most popular game to Sawada Platform-exclusive games, the Sawada Hunts, were just a side project?

"Does it mean that you've finished the lining concept of your masterpiece, boss?" Another of his staff asked. "No, I've finished everything including storylines, characters, and music. All I need is to get some voice actors to voice my characters and making all the digital aspects. I've called Toshihiko Sahashi to make the music, and the rest of this masterpiece will depend on you guys."

Tsuna can see that all of his staff was excited. "But, we can't slack off with the making of the last sequel of Sawada Hunts. We need to give our players the best ending before presenting them with our masterpiece. The deadline I set for the final Sawada Hunts would be in three months," Tsuna stood up and shifted his leg like he usually does before stopping and took a deep breath.

"Can you guys do it?" He said with challenging tone. Everyone stood up and smirked. "OF COURSE, BOSS!" They all shouted in response. "A-awesome! Now we're going to work hard! No one is allowed to slack off during these three months. If you guys feel that staying in the office would be better, feel free to sleep in one of the empty rooms, I'll prepare beds. For bathroom, you can use my private bathroom upstairs!" Everyone clapped in response. These three months will be the time of their lives!

Tsuna smiled and proceeded to leave the room before one of his staffs asked. "Boss, can I get a spoiler for the next game?" He looked so excited. Tsuna closed his eyes before answering. "The title is 'A Thousand Flowers'." He said while leaving the meeting room. The staffs all smelled a weirdly calming fragrance from their boss.

Did their boss always wear a perfume smelled like a thousand flowers?

* * *

><p>"Why?" Gokudera had somehow managed to confront the young game developer in his own veranda. He regretted not closing the curtains first because all of the other band members were in the living room, staring at them. Luckily, he'd locked the windows before. He was shocked when he and Enma heard that Sawada Hunts were just a side project. That didn't seem likely from the way it was made.<p>

He (he didn't know about Enma, so he cannot say 'They') could feel how the creator of the game poured all of his thoughts inside that game, making sure there were no plot holes and logic error. Sawada Hunts was the kind of game that made you think 'Derp! How could I not notice?' with how small details can be a huge occurrence on a certain plots.

"Why did you end Sawada Hunts? I could feel that game was supposed to be continued for another year or two." Tsuna kept on looking to the sky (not below scenery because he was afraid of heights) in silence, Gokudera was getting pissed before he snapped. "Oi! I'm talking to you!" He forcibly grabbed the brunet's shoulder.

It only required the keyboardist a simple touch to discover that the boy was shaking. "N-no!" Tsuna slapped Gokudera's hand away, turning back to look at the silver-haired teen's face.

Tsuna was shaking, and he was almost crying. "D-do you think I'm happy to end it?" Gokudera looked astounded. Even though he was a passionate fan, he was embarrassed to forget that the game creator was always the first person to feel sad about ending a game. "I… can't play around anymore… It's a guarantee for m-my… _freedom._"

Gokudera narrowed his eyes as he looked at the boy's shaking figure. He was looking sad and frightened at the same time, which he thought was hard. Before Gokudera was about to retort, Vongola Band's song 'Sky and its Weathers' blared loudly from the boy's pocket. Gokudera blushed for no apparent reason. It was still weird to hear the songs they performed as someone else's ringtone or even hearing them in the radio.

The brunet took out his phone, a BlackBerry Torch, and gulped when he saw the caller ID. He took a deep breath and picked up the phone. "H-hello?" He asked. The brunet's body shivered from head to toe as he heard what the caller said. Gokudera was dead curious, but he didn't ask. "I-I know… I've finished everything. I just need to finish the last sequel of Sawada Hunts nefore your-" Tsuna flinched and widened his eyes before nodding frantically. "Y-yeah, I mean _our _game is finished…"

The caller said another sentence, and tears dropped from Tsuna's eyes to the floor. "Y-yeah… of course…" He rubbed his eyes and nodding once more. Gokudera stepped closer and heard the caller's voice. _"Bye-bye then, Tsu-chan! I'm counting on you!" _Tsuna looked pained as he nodded. _"Oh wait! I love you!" _Tsuna jolted and gulped harshly. _"What's the response to that statement, Tsunayoshi-chan~?" _Tsuna's body shook so hard that Gokudera might as well think that he's convulsing.

"I-I… love you too… Byakuran-san…"

"_Good~ see you then~!"_

Tsuna dropped his phone and held the steel railings on the veranda tightly before jumping to position himself a comfortable seat on the railings. His feet were on the loose while he looked at the sky solemnly. Gokudera joined him and sat on the railings. "D-don't, you'll fall." Tsuna said after a few minutes of silence. "I can say the same to you." The silver-haired teenager looked at the brunet with a gentle expression. Something he rarely did.

"Okay then, I'll come down." Tsuna effortlessly turned and stepped back on the veranda. Gokudera was about to do the same, but the chains dangling from his pocket made his pants slippery and he fell from the railings. "GOKUDERA-KUN!" Tsuna shouted while desperately hold on Gokudera's right hand to keep him from falling. "Aren't you scared?" Gokudera actually looked more interested at the fact that Tsuna was touching him instead of worrying about himself. He used to do so much suicidal attempts until he met Reborn who forcibly made him a Vongola Band member because he found out that he can play the keyboard.

He felt indebted to Reborn. Even though he still felt lonely sometimes, meeting with Giotto was fun, and bickering with Yamamoto was annoying, but had become his daily routine.

"DON'T LET GO, OKAY? HELP! SOMEONE!" Tsuna shouted as his face becomes red from holding Gokudera's weight. Gokudera can hear people banging on the window. It's useless, he'd locked them before. "I KNOW! GOKUDERA-KUN, I'LL PULL YOU UP AS I CAN, SO USE YOUR LEFT HAND TO GRAB THE RAILINGS AND JUMP BACK, OKAY? DON'T GIVE UP! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Gokudera's green eyes widened as he heard the brunet's sentence. Why? Why would he not want Gokudera to die? They're strangers, no?

Regardless, the brunet really did pull him up and he grabbed at the railings and jumped back to the veranda. "That was clo-!"

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" The boy shouted at him, his eyes were tearing like crazy. "Hey…" The silver haired teen was speechless as the brunet hugged him while crying. "Don't die! D-d-don't die in front of me! You guys have become my family! Please, don't! I don't want to see anyone die in front of me again!" His voice was slightly muffled as he was hugging Gokudera, but the slightly taller teen heard every word clearly.

"Hey… don't cry, Tenth…" Gokudera said with a gentle expression. "I decided. I'll follow you everywhere, until I die. You're the one who saved me. My life was supposed to be over, but you saved it. It's yours now." Gokudera said while patting the younger boy's head. "Tenth…?" Tsuna asked, sounding curious.

"That song… 'Sky and its Weathers' is it your favorite Vongola Band song?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna nodded abruptly. "That was the tenth track, right?" Gokudera grinned like a puppy. Tsuna smiled in relief. "By the way, Tenth," Gokudera started. "Aren't you scared? You're touching me." He pointed at themselves.

Tsuna's face and ears went read before passing out, too shocked to actually react.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the super late update, I was busy. <em>

_High School is super tough -,-_

_Anyways, who should I write about next? XD_

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 05: Tsuna, Byakuran, and Enma

**Chapter 05: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Byakuran Gesso, and Kozato Enma.**

"Well then, I'll see you later, Enma-kun." Giotto was the last one to leave the penthouse. Today was a day off for the Vongola band. Hibari went to his house to finish the paper works he left as the head of secret police of Namimori. Gokudera and Yamamoto went to their respective houses, Mukuro and Ryohei agreed to go on a little (luxurious) date with their little sisters, who were best friends. Giotto went back to his mother's penthouse at the Vongola-tower.

Enma didn't return to his family because of several reasons. One of them would be they were in Italy and he was actually running away from them. His brother, Cozart Shimon, was the only who understood that Enma wanted to be a bassist, but the others didn't think the same and was so hellbent on taking the poor redhead home.

He closed his eyes momentarily before getting up and slipped into a door beside the television. He always did this, and was actually the only one given permission by a certain brunet to slip inside his work-room, which once again, was full of paper. Enma was being careful not to step on any of the paper, seeing as they're probably a very precious asset for his favorite game.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna-kun as he called him, was sitting in a very peculiar way again. His thick, red-rimmed glasses once again on his face as he scribbled on the paper in front of him. His eyes were so intense that Enma swore that it had turned orange. "…" Enma leaned to the corner of the room. Tsuna-kun locked this room on daily basis ever since he announced the deadline of the final Sawada Hunts. He didn't open it for Yamamoto, Kyoya, Gokudera, Ryohei, Giotto, and of course, Rokudo Mukuro, saying that they were too loud, too intimidating, or too creepy for him to work efficiently.

But, the redhead was always welcomed (or more or less ignored) to spend his time in the room. Probably because both he and Tsuna-kun weren't the talking type.

The brunet yawned as he stretched his body. "E-eh? Enma-kun?" He asked in pure curiosity to see the redhead inside his work room. "Why?" was the first thing that Enma blurted to the brunet two years younger than himself. Tsuna-kun looked utterly confused, his brown eyes widening at Enma's own crimson. "S-sorry?" He put down his glasses.

"Why did you cry when you were answering that phone in front of Gokudera-san?" He asked in a quick breath. That was odd. That hadn't been Enma's question; it was supposed to be _'Why did you want to end Sawada Hunts?' _but his mouth talked for him. Tsuna-kun's eyes were still wide, only, he was shivering visibly. "He… _that person_ told me that Sawada Hunts is 'just a silly game'." The young brunet tried to grin, only to fail miserably.

"…you're crying…" Enma said quietly as tears fell from the brunet's eyes. He immediately rubbed it away with his sleeves, but, the tears didn't stop. "…you're… crying…" Enma repeated in awe. The only emotions he ever seen from Tsuna-kun was either fear or kindness. But, this time, the brunet was looking so anguished and… _sad_.

"I… I-I… I…" The brunet stuttered miserably. "You… must've love Sawada Hunts so much." Enma said while taking a few safe steps away from the brunet, getting closer, but not too close. "I-I do! Of course! I-it was my salvation! B-b-but… _he_…" Enma's red eyes narrowed in understanding. He closed his eyes before extending his hand to the brunet's head, patting it as gentle as he could.

The brunet flinched and ran desperately to the door. "S-s-s-stay away!" He said, fear and malice reflected uncharacteristically on his brown-doe eyes. "What could possibly someone do… to make you this untrusting to other people…?" Enma said slowly, making sure the words he said sank in to the boy's head.

"I-I… H-he…" For the umpteenth time in this conversation, the brunet was in the loss of words. He was shaking from head to toe while rubbing his head violently, brushing off the feeling Enma's warm finger left on his head. "Who is it…?" Enma said, a little bit furious. "Who is _that person_?" His tone was seething in anger. Why would anyone want to do this to Tsuna-kun? Making him so kind yet so untrusting. So… deprived of love yet unable to ask for them.

There was this pull, like how gravity pulled Sky to Earth, that made Enma wanted to protect the boy in front of him so desperately. Why? Because Tsuna-kun was the first person to ever compliment Enma in a way that wasn't forced. As the heir of the all-famous Shimon enterprises, everyone stuck up to him, but… Tsuna-kun didn't.

"I…" The boy looked at the ground while shifting his weight between his legs. Like how he usually do when he's nervous. "I don't nee-!"

"He doesn't need any of you."

Enma's eyes widened in both shock and irritation. Tsuna-kun did the same, but his body was shaking so hard, almost like he's convulsing as the stranger who just joined their little conversation hugged him from behind. The stranger's hands were firm on his waist, his face smiled, but his eyes were opened, so narrowed that reminded Enma of a fox.

"Yes, Tsu-chan?" His tone turned pleasant, but Enma can hear the threatening tone as clear as a day. Tsuna-kun looked at the stranger with widened eyes. His mouth was slightly agape as he still shivered. "Right~?" Another sing-song tone along with a light peck on the cheek, but, something very weird just happened to Tsuna-kun, who suddenly stopped shivering.

"Yes…" The brunet replied monotonously. The white-haired bastard looked really pleased. "I… don't need… anyone…" He said with much difficulty, something Enma found weird. Tsuna-kun looked directly at Enma's eyes, something he never did before. Instead of getting fearful brown-doe, or even kind eyes, Enma got something new. A blank stare, followed by blank expression laced the brunet's feature.

"I only need… Byakuran…-san…" There was it again, a difficulty in saying simple words. Like the boy was struggling to say something completely different. His eyebrows furrowed deeply, like he was trying so hard to remember something. "Right…?" He asked as he looked up to the man he called Byakuran with curious expression on his blank facade.

"Of course~!" Byakuran said with the same carefree tone he used before, grinning ever so lightly to the brunet beside him before hitting the boy's neck, making him unconscious. "Well, well. Red hair, unique, red eyes. Polar opposite of Cozart Shimon's personality. Who would have thought that the young heir of Shimon enterprises, Enma Shimon, would be here?" Byakuran said in one go, his tone no longer pleasant.

"Same goes for you…" Enma said warily as he saw the white-haired man played with the brunet's soft hair casually. "White-hair, ridiculous clown-like tattoo under one eye, violet eyes. What does the owner of Millefiore Corporation have anything to do with Tsuna-kun?" He asked directly instead of using the roundabout way.

"He's mine, you know?" Byakuran stifled an irritating chuckle. "No, he's not." Enma countered with the equally irritating malice. "Nah, he is. Has been, I didn't kidnap him when he was younger for nothing." Byakuran Gesso said airily. Enma gritted his teeth. "What did you do?"

"I made everyone torture him," Byakuran said while propping the sleeping brunet to his lap as he sat down on the chair Tsuna-kun previously sat. Byakuran patted his head like how Enma patted his teddy bear when he was younger. Byakuran… was treating Tsuna-kun like how he treated his favorite _toy_. "He hated me, of course. I'm the cause of his aphenphosmphobia. But… I'm the only one he's allowed to get comfort from. Haha," He laughed in a mocking way. "Simple to say, he _needed _me. Like how a person needs an air. Even though he hated me, he killed off all his emotions for the sake of being _cared of _by the person he hates the most." Byakuran laughed.

"He doesn't belong to you. He's not your toy, Byakuran." Enma said hostilely. "Umm~? He's your toy then?" The white-haired bastard asked with a tone that made Enma feel he wanted to punch this guy on his face. "Well, that goes my plan for actually talk to him." Byakuran sighed before he took out a capsule from his jeans pocket and put it in his mouth.

He cupped the unconscious brunet's chin and kissed the boy's lips, forcing the capsule down the boy's throat. "I'll see you again, Tsu-chan~" He said as he let Tsuna-kun fell from his lap when he stood up. Of course, Enma leapt to capture the boy gently. Byakuran grinned his foxy grin as he left Tsuna-kun's penthouse.

Enma looked at the boy with solemn eyes. He bumped his forehead with the brunet's own. "I like you… that's why I will protect you from that sly fox, even if I have to leave this dream and return back to Enma Shimon." Enma pecked the sleeping boy's lips. Just as he retreated, brown-eyes snapped open and scurried away from Enma's touch.

"Enma…-kun?" He said slowly and quietly, it reminded Enma of himself. "Tsuna-kun…" He muttered. But, before he can sigh in relief, he noticed that something was off. It may be the same brown-doe eyes, but it was blank, and empty. It was like Tsuna-kun was looking through a glass and not to a person, not to _him_. "I…" Another furrowed eyebrows, and those peculiar difficulties to talk. "… need to get some sleep… yeah…" He mumbled almost inaudibly. The brunet got up almost limply as he staggered to the door.

"Tsuna-kun! About Byakuran…!" Enma said with worry and guilt at the same time. The brunet leaned to the wall and looked at Enma with blank eyes. "… Byakuran-sama…? What's with Byakuran-sama…?" Enma was too shocked to say anything. The brunet looked utterly confused before slamming the door in Enma's wake.

* * *

><p>"<em>You don't need anyone else, right, Tsu-chan? You remembered what happened to the last person you called precious, right?"<em>

"_Y-yes… Byakuran-sama…"_

* * *

><p><em>Yeay, faster update than the last one XD<em>

_Ummm, review? _


	7. Chapter 06: Tsuna's Past

**Chapter 06: Tsuna's Past**

Giotto was nervous. No other words for it.

He never wanted to see Reborn. It was always the older Italian who'd come to him and torture him. But, this time, he needed the older man to tell him about a certain brunet. A certain brunet who'd been so _blank _and generally weird throughout the week. He often spaced out in the middle of doing absolutely everything, even feeding himself.

And somehow, within all those complications, Enma would grit his teeth before excusing himself, looking very angry. That made every single member of Vongola band to ask about the brunet, and Enma would never say anything. He just gritted his teeth, and told them that it's none of their business.

So, that had brought a certain blond in front of the devil's door. He rang the bell on Reborn's door and a half-naked Italian greeted him. "Yo," He said with a voice that could've made thousands of ladies swooned on their feet. "Reborn," Giotto greeted back. He didn't want to lose to this man. The man his mother would never stop going on about.

"What brings you here this early?" Reborn asked, still covering his hip with blanket as he gestured the younger blond to come inside. Giotto noticed that he looked extraordinarily sexy and wet. Even though Giotto was a bit of naïve, he knew what was going on.

Reborn, the devil personified, had just done the _activity._

And somehow, Giotto wanted to frown. He clearly didn't like Reborn. But, he respected this guy so much that he decided to not say a thing.

Suddenly, both of them heard a groan coming from Reborn's black-and-gold accentuated bedroom. "Wait here as I get rid of some problems." He said as he stood up and walked to his bedroom. Giotto didn't follow him, but he kept his ears open for any kind of noise. And surprisingly enough, he can hear Reborn's velvety voice whispering in Italian.

"_Please leave, Adelina, last night was fun. But, I am sorry." _Giotto gasped silently. He thought that something like this only happened in movies, but, it didn't. Another fact that confused the blond was the fact that he didn't hear any slapping noise like how he originally thought he will. The woman, Adelina, just get dressed in a simple dress and left immediately. Like she already knew that it will only be a one night stand with Reborn.

Giotto felt pity towards the lady, even though he didn't know her.

Reborn got dressed in a simple maroon-colored dress-shirt and pants. It looked untidy, but Giotto and Reborn couldn't care less.

"So, is there any reason why you barged into my apartment this early in the morning?" The manager looked at him with vicious obsidian eyes. Giotto didn't waver and stared back at him with his bright sunset orbs. "Yes," He said as pleasantly as possible. "I want you to tell me about the reason of Tsunayoshi's phobia." Giotto smiled.

Reborn narrowed his eyes. He ruffled his untidy hair, half regretting the fact that he didn't wear his fedora. "Why would I tell you that?" The dark-haired Italian asked. "Because it may help me do something about Tsuna's current state." This seemed to perk the laid back (but harsh) devil's interest. He sat up straighter, but still leaned on the black couch.

"What's wrong with Tsuna?" Reborn asked; he was both curious and worried at the same time. "He… would have this peculiar difficulty to talk. As if his mouth completely blurted something he didn't want to say. And he spaced out so often that it wasn't normal. He sometimes forgot that he was eating, or talking to someone else. His phobia was getting worse. He can't even handle anyone coming in two meter radius within him. As such, he's now confining himself inside his work room. And he constantly mutters a… name."

"What name?"

"Byakuran."

Reborn's eyes visibly widened at the name Giotto had mentioned. He clicked his tongue before standing up and walked to the kitchen. Giotto didn't follow him. He knew that Reborn always made himself a coffee whenever he was going to tell a story. It was a habit Miss Lal, their former dance-instructor, informed them about.

"If you know about Byakuran already, I suppose it won't hurt to tell you anything…" Reborn mumbled, but Giotto nodded anyways.

"Tsuna was kidnapped by the Millefiore Corporation when he was two years old." Reborn began the story, and Giotto leaned to the couch, listening to his manager's story.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone was looking at him with contempt glare. They all approached him. At first, he was glad to see someone as rough-looking as his father, only with red hair, approaching him. He thought that he was going to give him his great big hug, only to slap him across his face. Two-years-old Tsuna's eyes widened. He was thoroughly afraid, and he did what every two years old would do: cry.<em>

_It only brought laughter to the red-haired man, who gestured a teal-haired man to enter the white room he was staying in. The little brunet questioned the reason why his little hands were chained into the wall with a horridly big and heavy chains. He never stopped crying. The teal-haired man shooed the red-haired man away. At first, Tsuna felt relief. Only to cry again when the teal-haired man began to talk about how useless and unneeded he was._

"_Stop it…" He said in the intervals of his crying. He didn't want this. He didn't want to listen to any of this. "Pwease stop!" He pleaded. But, the teal-haired man didn't listen to him. He constantly told him to be useful. And after a few weeks long of those tortures, Tsuna never craved other people's touch and loving care as he did now. He tried to move with his bondage's restraint. He wanted a hug. He wanted a loving reassurance that he was loved and needed. _

_The teal-haired man smirked as he noticed what Tsuna was doing. He moved from his chair and approached him. The brunet sobbed. But the man immediately slapped his hands away and laughed. "O-ho, do you think you are worthy for love? No, you don't." Tsuna wailed and cried as hard as he could. His mind was chanting two words like it was a mantra. __**Love me!**_

_What did he do to ever deserve this? Was it because he messed around with his father's computer? He soon apologized to nobody in particular. The teal-haired man can only raised one eyebrow in confusion as Tsuna wailed and begged the thin air for forgiveness. And the adult turned away from him and left the desperate two-years-old by himself._

_Every human touch he remembered was that of violence. And violence came in so many ways. It could be hits that bruised him, or touch that traumatized him. He didn't want any touch anymore. He instantly cowered in fear whenever the red-haired man or the teal-haired man came to his personal space. Tsuna had always wondered who was the one responsible for all these tortures, and he finally met him after months being chained to this room. _

_He was a white-haired man with a purple tattoo under his right eye. His overall clothes are white and black; his eyes were as narrow as a fox whenever he grinned. As chocolate eyes met with violet ones, Tsuna cowered and inched away from any touch the white clad man intended to do. "I'm the one responsible for your pain, Tsu-chan. My name is Byakuran." Tsuna's eyes widened at how carefree his voice sounded._

"_Do you hate me?" He asked with an ear-to-ear smile. Tsuna nodded frantically. Yes. Yes, he hated him so much for making his life this miserable. To make him actually forgot about how kind his mother's touches were. To make him forgot about any other emotion than fear, hatred, and anger. Hell, he even forgot how innocent it is to be a child in only a few months time._

_The man laughed as he inched closer to Tsuna. The brunet jerked away immediately. Enough! He didn't want to be touched anymore. No more violence, no more bruises left on his pale skin. No more pain he'd have to deal with whenever the red-haired man or the teal-haired man hit or bite his skin. No more the blotchy purple marks all over his body._

_But, all his feelings turned into a giant mush of confusion and surprise when the white-haired man hugged him. Not the rough, ribcage-breaking hug like the teal-haired man was; it was a pure, gentle, comforting hug. He was angry. Angry at the fact that this man was the source of all his desperation. And yet, he was the one comforting him right now._

_He was also angry at himself for loving, __**craving **__the white-haired man's gentle touch. And he also felt betrayed when his body actually wanted __**more**__. "I'm the only one allowed to do this, Tsu-chan." He whispered directly to his ear. And it involuntarily sent shiver to the little brunet's spine. It was the first kind and caring and gentle voice to ever enter his system in months._

"_Do you hate me?" He asked again with a chuckle, still hugging the seemingly numb brunet. Tsuna nodded weakly. He hated him. He will never forgive him. But, if this man was the only one who cared about him. He can only swallow all of his hatred and anger to be cared for. He needed this man's care and comfort._

"_I love you." Tsuna's eyes widened at the man's devious words. But, why was it that his body felt so happy to finally hear those words he thought he was never going to hear again? It came from the very man he hated the most. Why was he happy? He shouldn't be happy! _

_Tsuna's brows furrowed. He wanted to lash out on the white clad man. He wanted to say how angry he was. How he hated him. But…_

"_I-I love you too… Byakuran-sama…" _

_Funny. He did __**not **__want to say that._

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up with a start. It was such a long time since the last time he had a dream about his past. He had never felt as numb about it as he was right now. The brunet normally gasped and panted after he woke up. He'd seek his father or mother or Reborn for comfort, but never touching them, fearing that their touch will remind him of the red-haired man and the teal-haired man's touch.<p>

He didn't want that. He only needed Byakuran-sama for his comfort and care. The white-haired man had instilled that fact so deeply within his head during the span of five years he spent with all those tortures before Reborn rescued him. He can still remember how he felt when he was seven years old. How… _unreal _the sense of security his family and Reborn offered to him.

He was afraid. Very afraid that someday, Byakuran will return to take him where he belonged. _With him_.

The day before Reborn single-handedly barged in to the Millefiore Corporation's building, Byakuran had told him. He will let Reborn take him. He will let Tsuna free. But, only if Tsuna create something that signaled his eternal devotion to Byakuran. Tsuna narrowed his eyes, clearly not understanding. The white-clad man smiled and called to a nice-looking child, she was ten, and three years older than Tsuna was.

Tsuna had known that child. Her name was Uni. She was the one who brought Tsuna all of his meals, and she also talked to him with quiet voice. It gave Tsuna a secondary source of care and comfort beside the man he hated the most.

"_This is what will happen if you dare to betray me."_

Tsuna flinched, jolted, and convulsed at the same time when Byakuran pushed Uni off the veranda of his room. He had cried and shouted. Uni was precious to him. He could literally see that scene again despite him being inside his circular room.

"Tsuna!"

He could hear a distant voice calling to him as he screamed. He can hear Uni's last shout as Byakuran pushed her off. And Byakuran's voice so reverberating so loud within his skull, warning him to never betray him. To never need anyone else beside him to love and care for him. He stretched his hand futilely to capture her, but Byakuran had hugged him from behind, whispering with his gentle voice.

"_You don't need anyone else, right, Tsu-chan? You remembered what happened to the last person you called precious, right?"_

His entire body was convulsing frantically as he remembered what happened. He could literally feel Byakuran's cold hands hugging his waist. The last person he called precious… Uni. And Byakuran killed her in front of his eyes. "Tsuna, are you okay?" Tsuna frantically nodded at the voice. "Y-yes… Byakuran-sama…" He said it exactly like how he had said it seven years ago.

But, what surprised him was the hair of his hugger. It wasn't white like how it was supposed to be. It was blond. "Who… are you?" He asked. This person behind him didn't exist in the world seven-years ago. His eyes were supposed to meet with violet ones, not the intense sunset-colored ones. "Byakuran-sama?" He prompted. He knew that he was wrong. But… the warmth he received from this person was real. There was supposed to be no other warmth that was real aside from Byakuran-sama's.

"It's me, Giotto." The older blond sighed to his ear. His warmth - Tsuna realized – was far more comforting than the warmth he deserved. He pulled away from the foreign man in fear. This man will touch him in violence again! He will be hurt again!

"Tsuna, _please_," The man easily stilled him in his arms. Tsuna turned silent and obedient, something Byakuran-sama instilled as well. _Shut up and be silent whenever I raised my voice to you. _

"You're safe here. There's no more Byakuran." Tsuna shook his head frantically. This person is mental. Byakuran-sama is here! "Please, _wake up!_" The man leaned on him, making him fall to the ground. The brunet wanted to shriek as the blond pushed his lips against Tsuna's own.

But, strangely enough, it didn't feel wrong. It felt warmer than Byakuran-sama's kisses.

* * *

><p><em>Yeay, a longer update!<em>

_Please review :D_


	8. Chapter 07: Reborn and Tsuna

**Chapter 07: Reborn and Tsuna**

_The lights were dim and room was spacious. It was pure white, only with olden blood splatters on the wall. If it wasn't for the fact that it turned a little black in color, Reborn would have think that it was a wallpaper of some sort. After a few minutes of looking around and ignoring the gasps of the guards, Reborn smirked a victorious smirk when he saw a mop of brown hair in the middle of the room.  
><em>

"_So this is Iemitsu's son who was said to meddle around with Sawada Company's planning and actually making it bigger when he was two years old…" The fedora wearer smirked as he pointed his green gun to a measly guard of Millefiore Corporation. He pulled the trigger without even looking to the man, his hard obsidian eyes were fixed on a figure of seven year old child in chains._

_The boy didn't react, but Reborn smirked anyways. "I've come to get you, Tsuna." He said confidently. The brunet perked and looked up. His dull brown eyes were looking at Reborn's own with no life whatsoever. He immediately looked at his own feet again. The hitman clicked his tongue and took the chains' key from the guard he'd just killed and freed the boy._

"_You're safe now." Reborn said with a coy smirk he usually used to convince people (mostly ladies) to go his way. Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't react at all. He only stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at Reborn with his blank eyes and nodded, it was as if he knew that this was going to happen._

_At first, Reborn thought that everything was okay and he can go back to the Sawada Company proudly with the boy. But, when Reborn was about to grab his hand, the boy screamed and ran back to his chains, trying to chain himself. "P-please don't t-t-touch me!" Even though those disturbing blank eyes now showed emotion, Reborn didn't like it. He was used to fear, after all. He's a hitman, there's no way people won't be frightened of him._

_But, the sort of fear this brat is emanating wasn't the type he liked. _

"_Tsuna, don't make it difficult." The authoritative tone he used made the boy flinched, and he stood up again. When Reborn tried to touch the little brunet again, he jolted and convulsed, making him fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Hey!" Tsuna kept on convulsing that Reborn had to take out his tranquilizer bullet and shot the boy with it._

_The effect was instantaneous. It was really used for adults, but he used it on a kid instead. Reborn took the only son of Sawada couple on his shoulder and sighed. _

_He needed Tsuna to be… a little normal before he can proudly take him back to his family._

~Reborn!~

"_Where and when are you going to chain me, sir?" The little brunet asked him with the most flat tone possible. As if being chained is the most common thing in the world. And Reborn, the almighty Reborn, had to brake his car before looking at Tsuna with narrowed eyes. Brown met obsidian and Reborn had to grit his teeth. There's no way he could give the boy to the Sawadas with their son's mentality like this. As if he was a __**slave**__._

_Reborn took a deep breath before continuing with his car. Tsuna was still looking at him expectantly. "Why do you think I'm going to chain you, Tsuna?" He asked nonchalantly. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows before answering with the same tone as he did before. "Because I'm a mere strategist, right? What do you want me to do, sir? Do you want me to plan an assassination attempt? Or a sale strategy? Or anything? I'm a tool, sir. I am chained when I'm not needed, like any other ones. You know? For safekeeping." _

_Reborn gripped the steering wheel harder. Fuck, he was __**so **__not going to drive him to the Sawadas. He's going to need to call Iemitsu about it later. But for now, he'll try his best to drive the petite brunet's mentality back to a human's. _

"_Change of plans. You're living with me for a while, brat." Reborn stepped on the gas and drove them to a villa he owned in the outskirts of town._

~Reborn!~

_Tsuna hated being touched, but Reborn couldn't stand the screams and whimpers coming from across his room._

_It had been weeks now. Weeks from the call he made to Iemitsu that his son is okay, and is under Reborn's wing. But, the fedora wearer still can't even touch him. And Reborn, the almighty Reborn, was pissed beyond all measures._

_Reborn had read it in books before. Touching could make people feel better. Soothing touches along soothing words are the best weapons to comfort a person with. But, for the brunet, soothing touches- no, __**any **__touches are volatile. The screaming could get worse and he'd soon begged for someone named Byakuran's presence._

_For what seemed to be the umpteenth time, Reborn got up from his bed and went to the brunet's room. "Tsuna, I'm failing to see your problem." He said wearily. Being the perfect hitman he was, that didn't mean that he could go on without a good night sleep. The shivering brunet was cowering under his blanket._

"_I can see it, I can see it. Uni's face. She died. Because of me. Byakuran-sama will take me back. Zakuro-san will try to kill me. Kikyo-san will do strange things to me. Uni. I will never. Byakuran-sama. Never betray… ARGH!" He gripped his blanket tighter and shivering even harsher. Reborn sighed and stretched his hand, trying to pat the brunet's unruly spiky hair._

"_KEEP AWAY! NO MORE! NO MORE! PLEASE, NO MORE PURPLE MARKS! BYAKURAN-SAMA, __**BYAKURAN-SAMA!**__" _

_The brunet was screaming on top of his lungs for this motherfucker called Byakuran, who actually made him like this. That guy was the one who did this. That guy was the one who found out about Sawada Tsunayoshi's genius ability to plan and strategize. That guy was the one who kidnapped him, and indoctrinate him as a tool. That guy was the one who... screw the heir of Sawada Company's head so badly.  
><em>

_And yet, Reborn hated it when Tsuna screamed as if Byakuran could make him feel better._

~Reborn!~

_Another thing Reborn found out after three months living with Tsuna was the fact that he was the calmest whenever he was immersed in something._

_Mystery books were always Tsuna's favorite. But, books cannot maintain his interest for long. He once said that when books are entertaining, they can still bore him. That was when Reborn thought of a brilliant idea._

_He brought a PSP home and gave it to Tsuna. Their fingers brushed against each other slightly, but Tsuna didn't scream, jolt, flinch or convulse. He only shuddered. _

_A great development, Reborn must say._

"_I filled that with mystery games. You like those kind of things, don't you?" Tsuna nodded. And soon, he was immersed in his new PSP. Reborn cracked a small smile before heading to the armchair nearby and read the most interesting book ever created: The Godfather._

_When two hours passed, Reborn was surprised when Tsuna was actually beside him, still holding his PSP. "What is it?" He asked with his usual bored tone. The brunet fidgeted, but showed Reborn the screen of his PSP. "I-I don't get this one. Why won't he give the clue? I'm sure I filled all the necessary d-details." He stuttered meekly._

_Reborn sighed, but looked at the screen anyways. "Maybe you should talk with this guy here before trying to appeal to the main. You haven't talk to this one, right?" Reborn pointed to several characters in the game. Tsuna gasped and nodded. He immediately followed Reborn's instruction and he smiled happily. "This is it!"_

_Fifteen minutes later, Tsuna was jumping up and down in joy. "Oh gods I finished it! The case is solved! Look!" He showed the credits to Reborn, who only snickered. "You owe that one to me, dame-Tsuna." He said with a hidden pride. "U-uh, y-y-y-you can touch me… sir." Tsuna clenched his fists and gulped. Reborn closed his book and took Tsuna on his waist, making the boy sit on his lap._

_Tsuna was about to scream, but Reborn held his mouth gently. "I want to show you that you are safe here. You are not a tool. You're a person. You're Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna's shivering stopped and he put his PSP on top of Reborn's book. He looked at Reborn with teary eyes. "I-I'm sorry…" He murmured before finally hugging Reborn's neck and cried his heart out._

"_I want to be loved! I want to! But, I can't! A mere tool like me shouldn't be a-asking this!" He screamed to Reborn's ear. The fedora wearer was pissed, but he tried to not show it. "It's okay. I told you that you're not a tool, dame-Tsuna." Reborn gently caressed Tsuna's hair. The brunet let go of Reborn's neck and looked at the man straight at his obsidian eyes._

"_I-I… um…"_

"_The name's Reborn, dame-Tsuna. You're __**finally **__interested enough to ask my name."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you sure Em? I can't guarantee your return to the Vongola band once I get you out."<em>

"Just do as I say, Cozart, I'm supposed to be the advisor and strategist here."

"_I know, I know! I'm not saying that the Vongola band won't accept you back. But, I'm worried more about Adel. You know how hellbent she is on taking you home. So, I'm sure that she won't let you leave so easily."_

"I'll do something about Adel. But, for now, I really want my power and position back."

"_Em, being a bassist is your dream. Are you going to abandon that now?"_

"I will. I will for the sake of that person. Besides, it's only temporary. I'll be back into being Kozato Enma in no time."

"_Well, I can't argue with you about it. I'll pick you up two days from now, okay Em?"_

"Don't call me that. Call me Enma Shimon, brother."

"_Sure thing, Em, seeya."_

Enma closed the phone and took a deep breath. This was it, his dream was over. But, he needed this. He needed to return to be Enma Shimon…

All for the sake of investigating Byakuran Gesso…

For Tsuna-kun.

* * *

><p><em>Okay done :D<em>

_I must say that I really like writing the fact that Cozart calls Enma with "Em". It just seemed so adorable. But... maybe it's just my weird taste -,-  
><em>

_Please review~_


	9. Chapter 08: The Strategist

**Chapter 08: The Strategist**

Tsuna-kun didn't say anything when Enma told him that he was moving out. Even when his suitcase was with him, the brunet still didn't respond. "Tsuna, Enma's leaving." Giotto said gently to the boy's ear, without any touching at all. Tsuna perked, his brown eyes immediately furrowed and he was about to say something- "Goodbye." –only to look confused with had came out from his mouth. Enma guessed that he doesn't actually want to say that.

"I love you," Enma breathed (Giotto tensed, but Enma didn't care) slowly. It wasn't lust, and it wasn't that he wanted to win the silly game of making Tsuna get rid of his aphenphosmphobia. He just did. The brunet's clumsiness, awkwardness, and shyness had drawn him in. And it wasn't easy to make Enma Shimon attracted to something.

Tsuna flinched slightly when he heard Enma's words. But, he didn't say anything. "Too bad you have to leave today, Enma." Yamamoto said as he patted Enma's shoulder. "I guess that means I can't slack off at all huh?" The baseball-loving bassist grinned. "Yes, Yamamoto-kun. I'm sorry." Enma said while bowing apologetically.

"Not your fault, Kozato. This baseball-freak needs to be on guard all the time and not slack off." Gokudera said with a scowl. "Kufufu, you said your brother will come here and pick you up, Kozato-kun?" Mukuro said creepily from the corner of the room. Ryohei nodded immediately. "I'm curious about your EXTREME brother!" The older drummer said.

"Yes. He should be here in-"

"Em!"

"About now." Enma sighed. As soon as the elevator's door opened, a red blur speeded to his direction and hugged him. "Oh gods I missed you! Still wearing Sandalwood perfume Shitopi-chan gave you, I see…" Cozart Shimon, the twenty three years old president of Shimon Inc. babbled as he checked his brother from head to toe.

And surprisingly, Mukuro was the first one to crack a laugh. "Cozart Shimon… the living legend of Shimon Inc., the man who cleared the company's debt in the matter of four years when he was nineteen…" Cozart looked at Mukuro immediately. "I'm honored that someone actually knows about me! You must've read many business magazines, kid." Mukuro furrowed his eyebrows when Cozart called him kid, but didn't say anything.

"Let's go, brother." Enma breathed. He grabbed his suitcase and headed for the door. But, Cozart didn't move from his spot. "Cozart?" Enma called, surprised.

His brother was looking at Enma's favorite brunet with fear and shock in his eyes. He was frozen, but still shuddering. "Cozart!" Enma's voice seemed to bring his brother back. The man smiled nervously to everyone in the room before grabbing Enma's suitcase and dragged it away.

When Cozart entered the elevator, Enma looked back to his friends and Tsuna-kun. He ran to the brunet and smiled a gentle smile. "I promise I'll do something. Please wait, Tsuna-kun." The red-eyed boy kissed the brunet square on his lips before running to the elevator, catching his brother even before the heir of Sawada Company can react.

Inside the elevator, Cozart clenched his fists before hiding his eyes under the shade of his battered, green golf hat.

"Em…?" The older brother started without looking to his brother's eyes.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing there all this time? If- if only I knew that you'll be staying with _him_, I wouldn't have let you go!"

"Why? Tsuna-kun is the heir of Sawada Company. Even as Enma Shimon, our relation could do us good."

"What do you mean by the heir of Sawada Company? _That guy _is Millefiore Corporation's strategist!" Cozart was panicking, something the man rarely do.

"What? How do you know?" Enma inquired.

Cozart was silent. But after a few minutes, he sighed and looked at his brother on the eye. "Em, do you know about Koenig? The founder of Innocenti, the secret society who deals with weapons?" Enma nodded absently. "He died, didn't he?" The younger redhead confirmed. "Yes, he was assassinated in the middle of Vatican, the Holy City. And do you know who was found beside the Millefiore Sniper when they flee?" Enma shook his head. But, he knew that whoever this person was, he was the one who designed the escape route for the two of them.

Sniping someone in the middle of the Holy City could mean two things: A) If you're caught, it shows the world how stupid you are. B) If you weren't caught, it shows the world to not mess with you, because you have a great strategist.

"It was a brown-haired boy with brown eyes. He was approximately six years old. And someone from Estraneo actually managed to get a picture of them. It was him. The brunet you were living with! Oh, Em, you don't know how happy I am that you are still alive." As the elevator door opened, Cozart walked really fast, as if he didn't want to stay in the devil's lair anymore.

But, Enma walked slowly. As if contemplating whether or not he can save Tsuna-kun, who's already far too deep within the dirty underground world.

* * *

><p>It all happened so fast.<p>

Exactly when the elevator going down for Enma closed its door, the other elevator's door was opened, revealing a man clad with a white suit, black dress-shirt and white tie. His white hair was all over the place, and the tattoo under his right eye was very _very _disturbing.

Gokudera was the first to dropped his jaw, and Mukuro looked wary. As if the knew who this man is. The white-clad man grinned to everyone in the room, including a certain brunet who didn't react at all. Tsuna kept on staring to nothing when Byakuran immediately took him by his wrist and went to the veranda. Giotto and the others gasped, but the man was too fast for them to react.

When Giotto actually ran to their place, Byakuran closed the window and locked it from the outside. "Tsunayoshi!" Giotto banged to the window, but Tsunayoshi was as silent and as unmoving as ever.

* * *

><p>"Tsunayoshi!"<p>

"They're loud, aren't they, Tsu-chan?" The brunet found no will to respond, and Byakuran was somehow pleased. The white-clad man grinned a foxy grin and get down to his knees before hugging the boy in front of him. "You're no fun when you're this silent, Tsu-chan." The man pouted. But, he clicked his tongue when the banging on the window went louder.

Byakuran let go of Tsuna and made the boy sit in front of him. "Tsu-chan," He called. "Pledge yourself to the white orchid, wake up!" Byakuran clapped his hands once and Tsuna flinched. "B-B-Byakuran… s-s-s-s-sama…" He said nervously. Tsuna shuddered, bordering to convulse as brown eyes met with violet ones.

Byakuran opened his arms wide and narrowed his eyes. Tsuna gulped immediately. He knew what that meant. He knew that he is to revert back to his usual, _real _self: to be a tool. And, when Byakuran-sama is opening his arms like that, it means that he has to show complete submission and subservience. He needed to be obedient, and function just like a tool. Those hands are chains. A gentler form of it. Ahh, he needed to remember how to feel relieved from those gentler chains again.

"Tsu-chan~" His master, owner, user called. He smiled like how he used to when Byakuran-sama was holding him, a blank, relieved smile. Tsuna stepped forward to his user's hand. He laid his head on top of his user's shoulder, waiting for an order.

"Don't move. Speak only when you need to, understand?"

And so, Tsuna didn't move any part of his body except to breathe. Of course, his user had willed him not to. And being the tool he was… he will function just like how his user wants him to.

* * *

><p>"FUCK! LET GO OF HIM!" Giotto was swearing.<p>

Oh yes, Giotto _swears_. After he heard everything from Reborn, he felt a complete hatred towards the Millefiore Corporation's owner. What made him feel even more the need to swear and be angry is the fact that Tsuna looked _perfectly content _on Byakuran's shoulder.

Giotto realized that Tsuna wasn't blank anymore. He was simply not moving. "I swear I'll kill you if you do anything to him! Haven't you screw with his head enough already?" Giotto knew that the other Vongola boys are looking to him with a confused expression; he'll have to explain things later. "Hmm," The white-clad man said with the tone that urged Giotto (and Gokudera, and maybe Yamamoto) to punch him on his face. "What do you say about the matter, Tsu-chan?"

The brunet opened his eyes. And the determined expression on his face surprised Giotto. "Do _not _insult Byakuran-sama, Giotto-san. Byakuran-sama does not mess with my head. He… saved me." Tsuna tilted his brown head. And if it weren't for the fact that Giotto was pissed, he would have said that it's cute. "There you have it. I'm taking Tsu-chan. Bye~"

The man was walking away, but none of the Vongola boys moved. Either too shocked by Tsuna's determination, or Byakuran's intense killing intent.

But, as if luck was on their side, the elevator door opened, revealing a man with a perfect suit, and a fedora. "Just when I felt that something bad had infiltrated the building…" Byakuran scoffed in excitement. "So you're the reason I can't enter my Jacuzzi calmly, you'll pay for it, motherfucker." Reborn took out his green gun and pointed it straight to Byakuran's head.

"The legendary hitman; Reborn."

"Put the brat down or I swear I will make a hole on your head, asshole."

* * *

><p><em>Oh yes it feels good to channel all stress into this fic :D<em>

_And gods just a little more until 100 reviews._

_And, a shoutout:_

_**CHIRI YOU DERP I KNOW THAT YOU READ THIS STORY SO I'M SHOUTING HERE. DON'T YOU **__**DARE**__** DELETE YOUR STORIES OR I WILL KILL YOU! YOUR STORIES ARE AWESOME AND IF YOU DELETE IT I WILL PERSONALLY COME TO YOUR PLACE WHEREVER YOU ARE AND SCREW YOU LIKE HOW BYAKURAN DID TSUNA! DON'T AVOID MSN AND READ YOUR PMs! **_

_Okay, that's about it. If you guys read the stories written by my dear friend Chiri-tan, please show your support or just plain bitch at her. Damn, I really don't want any of her stories to be deleted. :(_

_And now, please review :)_


	10. Chapter 09: What Happens After

**Chapter 09: What Happens After.**

A brown haired boy and a redheaded man were walking side by side silently. The boy wore a golf hat and a moss-green coat, as if trying to hide from the cold and people's stares as they entered a narrow alley. He anxiously looked between his wristwatch and the black clipboard on his green-colored gloved hand. "A-any minute now." He announced quietly to the redhead adult beside him, who nodded silently.

The brunet gulped and straightened his sunglasses nervously. He clenched his clipboard and gulped again. _Five… Four… Three… Two… _He gasped only to see the redhead male beside him point a gun to a man who just came out from a grandiose balcony of Slovakia's Presidential Palace. "One… Zero." The redhead pulled the trigger and land a perfect head shot. The brunet didn't say a thing, and only looked blankly at the now panicking castle.

The adult laughed quietly before turning to him. He lit up his cigarette and puffed a smoke before grinning to him.

"So, where's our escape route, Tsuna?"

* * *

><p><em>"Put the brat down or I swear I will make a hole on your head, asshole."<em>

_Byakuran merely laughed and smiled. "Why should I be afraid, Reborn-kun? Tsu-chan here __**wants **__to be with me. Right, Tsu-chan?" Tsuna went down from his master's arms and stood on his own two feet. "I… I-I… the place I belong is with…"_

"_You do realize that if you leave with this asshole right here, you'll drag the Vongola band into your- our part of the world?" Reborn said with narrowed eyes. Tsuna tensed immediately, his brown eyes widened as he shivered. "You honestly expect that they'll just shut up and let you go? You expect __**me **__to just shut up and let you go after all I did to have you back?"_

_The little brunet was silent again; unsure of what he needed to say. "Don't listen to him Tsu-chan."_

"_Whether you realize it or not, those guys over there have become someone very precious to you. Like I've become. Do you __**want **__to drag them to the darker part of the world?" Tsuna looked up to Reborn's vicious and unforgiving onyx-eyes and gulped fearfully. "I-I… uh, I-!"_

"_Don't listen to him, Tsu-chan." Byakuran closed the brunet's eyes and whispered directly to the brunet's ear, making him jolts. "Don't forget whose side you should be. Don't forget what happens if you dare to betray me. Don't forget that you're responsible for that child, Uni's death."_

_Tsuna's eyes tripled in size as he clutched his head and shivered violently. Byakuran smiled and ruffled his hair. "I will wait for you downstairs. If it's you, you'll know what you have to do." The white-clad man left as he flashed everyone beside Tsuna a cruel smirk. _

"_Tsunayoshi, we-!"_

"_Leave."_

_The Vongola boys narrowed their eyes. Did Tsuna just tell them to…?_

"_L-Leave this place, pack, don't ever concern yourselves with me again." Tsuna said without looking to any of them, even Reborn. "It can't be that you're going to him, right? Haha." Yamamoto laughed, but it wasn't his usual laugh, it was more of a nervous laugh. "Tenth…?" Gokudera said with agony. He was just getting comfortable in this place after all._

_Both Ryohei and Mukuro didn't say anything. Sure, it's cool to live with their respective sisters again, but, even Mukuro doesn't like the fact that he's getting kicked out. "Kufufufu I have to agree with the manager…" The sub-guitarist said with his usual creepy tone. "You don't expect us to just shut up and let you leave, correct?" _

_For the first time ever since the Vongola boys came, Tsuna looked straight to Mukuro's mismatched eyes and shook his head. "What I-I'm saying is, you guys should return to the lives where I don't exist. It's better that way. Isn't it, Reborn?" The little brunet looked at his mentor expressionlessly. Before Reborn can say anything, Tsuna continued._

"_I-I know where I belong, it's with Byakuran-sama. Always does," He looked straight to Reborn's eyes before smiling. "Being with you is fun while it lasted, Reborn. But I'm returning to where I'm supposed to be." Tsuna walked forward to the elevator. When he reached Reborn's place, he whispered._

"_Live happily, Reborn. Make sure that they don't get involved in our world."_

_Reborn didn't say anything, but, when Tsuna is inside the elevator, he looked to the brunet. "I'm not going to be silent, dame-Tsuna." The brunet smiled, but left anyway._

_The whole room is silent, but Reborn looked towards Giotto before smirking devilishly. "You guys aren't needed. Leave."_

"_I'm not going to be silent either, Reborn."_

* * *

><p>"What…?"<p>

"_Enma, I know you don't like the Vongola Family, but…" _

"Are you telling me that Tsuna-kun is back with Millefiore?" Enma said, cutting his blond friend.

"_Yes."_

"How…?"

"_It happened so fast. We… weren't able to do anything. Now that I'm the head of the Vongola, I took everyone as my guardians. Vongola band is taking a long vacation now."_

"It's been months since I left! Why didn't any of you tell me?"

"_I'm busy trying to convince my mother to be the head of the Famiglia. The others are with me. Reborn is missing, the whole Sawada Company is covering this up. They are delaying Sawada Hunts' release by saying that Tsuna is sick." _

"So… you're saying that we should be allies to take Tsuna-kun back from Millefiore?"

"_Exactly."_

"Why are you asking me? Why aren't you asking Cozart?"

"_Because, while Cozart is the head of Shimon Inc., the leader of Shimon Famiglia is you, Enma."_

"Hmm, I understand. I'll be hosting a party a few weeks from now. Come to Italy so we can make things official."

"_Very well. I'll see you soon?"_

Enma stopped briefly. He took a deep breath as he calmed himself to the prospect that he'll be meeting his friends in Vongola band again… and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon, Giotto."

Enma disconnected the phone and sighed contently. He turned on his stereo and listened to Vongola Band's album. He pressed the phone and called. "Please call Adel here,"

_Tsuna-kun…_

* * *

><p>The dimly lit black room always made him anxious and suspicious. Though, his anxiety disappeared as a white-haired man greeted him from the white sofa across the room. "How was your mission, G-kun?" Byakuran Gesso said merrily. "It was brilliant, Byakuran-sama. Especially…" G sighed as he shifted his gaze to the boy on his shoulder.<p>

"Especially when you're with my best strategist." Byakuran smiled foxily as he walked to G's direction. He took the sleeping boy on his arms and returned to the white couch. He placed the boy's head on his lap and stroked his hair like how he did his pet dragon.

"His work is unbelievable," G said in awe. "The escape route he prepared is _unreal_. There's nobody on specific alleyways he chose. It's as if he already knew where people would be at given time. I'm sure that we weren't spotted until we board on our plane back to Italy." Byakuran laughed. "Of course, of course." He said proudly.

"This boy is the best, and he's mine." Byakuran stated merrily.

* * *

><p>"Oh, never expect you to come here, hey!"<p>

"Yeah, yeah. Zip it."

"What brings you here? Hey!"

"As much as I don't want to say this, but I need your help, Colonnello."

* * *

><p><em>Whoaaa I'm done!<em>

_And OMG my target to reach 100 reviews before Chapter 10 is granted…_

_I'll do my best to deliver my stories now :D_

_Please review :) _


	11. Chapter 10: Cozart and Byakuran

**Chapter 10: Cozart and Byakuran.**

_Don't you see or understand that_

_You and I are under the same blue sky_

_While Rain and Thunder brings out Storm_

_Cloud and Sun will never get along_

_There's also the ever present Mist_

_Drifting along with the lonely wind_

_With the lonely wind…_

_1, 2 ,3 GO!_

_(chorus)_

_It's the sky and its weathers_

_You and I together_

_We'll break through the entire horizon_

_Just keep running 'till we reach the sunset_

_Where nobody can ever stop us_

_Baby you can be the all-embracing sky_

_And I can be your various weathers_

_Just keep running and shout it out loud_

_You and I are the sky its weathers~_

_The Sky and its weathers~_

_(back to chorus x1)_

_The Sky and its weathers~_

Tsuna smiled limply. His iPod was the only freedom he had, and he wasn't complaining. This time was better than the previous one. He was actually only chained, Kikyo-san and Zakuro-san never visited him. The one who brought his food was no longer Uni, but he didn't complain.

When he wanted to sing along, his throat felt sore. Oh yes, he hadn't been speaking for ages now. He only speaks when spoken to and generally moves only when he was told. As Zakuro-san once said, 'A tool doesn't move on its own, someone has to operate it', and _he _was a tool. So he never does anything without orders except for listening to his iPod and breathes.

And so, he was silent again.

Suddenly the one and only door to his room right across him was opened. "You know that he's expensive, right? I'm charging you for every minute you spend with him." Byakuran-sama came in. He seemed to be on the phone, but Tsuna didn't raise his head at all. He didn't even shift from the armchair he was chained to. Dull brown eyes looked to his lap, he moved his fingers.

Byakuran-sama opened his earphones and smiled to him. "Tsu-chan, you've got a job to do."

* * *

><p>Enma tapped his fingers to the table impatiently. He was never one to be so impatient, but this time was an exception. "Em, calm down. We're here as the Shimon Corp. not the Shimon Famiglia." Cozart said as he patted his younger brother's head. It had taken a lot of convincing in Enma's part to make his brother march inside the Millefiore buildings.<p>

Enma didn't know what his brother had said to Byakuran to allow him to see Tsuna-kun. But, he was happy that Byakuran allowed him to see the brunet anyways. After hearing the details from Giotto, Enma really wanted to punch the white-haired man on his face, but punching the boss of Millefiore in the middle of their headquarters can't be a good thing.

When the door opened, Enma turned his chair immediately. "Tsuna-kun!" He shouted, but he heard no response.

The brunet was still as little as Enma remembered him. White, loose pajamas still adoring his petite figure like when they first met a couple of months ago. He held his red-rimmed glasses on his left hand and an orange clipboard on his right. "Tsuna-kun, I've missed you!" Enma ran and hugged his former roommate. But, the brunet slapped his hands away.

"Please do not touch me carelessly; my owner won't be pleased if I am returned damaged, sir." It was delivered in the most flat and as-a-matter-of-fact tone possible that it made both Enma and Cozart cringed.

"Tsuna-kun…" Enma called with tone of disappointment, but, Tsuna didn't flinch. He looked at Enma's red eyes with his own dull brown ones. "Please tell me what you wish to plan, sir. Is it assassination? Or is it marketing? I specialize in two of them, but if it was something else, I will do my best to plan for the best results." The way he said it without stammering… it made Enma thinks that it was automated.

The redhead fell to his knees. "I'm sorry… Tsuna-kun. I'm really sorry…"

The brunet tilted his head, but eventually got into his knees as well. "Why are you crying, sir? Why are you apologizing?" Tsuna's voice sounded distant and uncaring. Enma cringed when Tsuna didn't even touch him. Where was the warm, cute, and yet awkward brunet he'd first met? Where was the boy who assured him that his eyes weren't weird, but were beautiful?

Enma gulped and held the brunet on his waist. The gesture was simple, and yet firmly strong. The brunet struggled and whimpered. "NO! NO! DON'T T-T-TOUCH ME! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! ZAKURO-SAMA I'M SORRY!" Enma, as heartless as it seems, didn't let go. As the brunet struggled for the life of him, Enma shot a threatening glare to his brother.

"E-Em…" Cozart stammered. He'd never seen his brother this aggressive towards anyone—anything at all. _"Out." _The older redhead gulped as his brother's eyes lit up. A signature that Enma rarely showed to anyone, the determination in his eyes was so strong that it was as if his eyes were on fire. Cozart clenched his fists. "Em, don't break him." Cozart moved from his chair and eventually left the room.

Enma kept his hands on Tsuna's waist, refusing to let go of the brunet. The younger brown-eyed boy was sobbing frantically, begging for his mercy. But, he didn't want to let go.

Enma, contradicting everyone's belief, is also a selfish man.

* * *

><p>"You're one sick bastard, you know that?" Cozart said with his usual tone. He didn't sound like he was angry, just plain… Cozart.<p>

"Oh c'mon Cozart~ you know how I possessive I am to my things~" The boss of Millefiore Famiglia replied with a sing-song tone. "If I knew it's going to be like this, I wouldn't have asked to meet him at all." The redhead sighed. "Well, it's best to let your brother know that Tsu-chan is my property now. Better now than late?" Byakuran asked jokingly.

"Why am I friends with you again?" Cozart asked as he ruffled his layered blood-red hair. "_Best friends _with me again, thank you very much~! It's because you and I are similar, Cozart. The only difference is you didn't cage your possession, while I do." Byakuran whistled. "It's the only reason why I let you see my prized possession anyways."

Cozart looked at his white haired best friend and sighed. "I don't own Enma, you know?" He said for like… the umpteenth time towards his best friend. "Oh c'mon I've been with you since you're in college. I see how possessive you are towards your brother, and how panicked you are when he ran away to be Vongola band." Byakuran snorted.

"Shut up, Gesso." Cozart said with an annoyed tone. "That's more like you, Shimon~" Byakuran replied. Both of them laughed merrily. Well, the inside jokes about how obsessed Cozart is to his brother (also known as Brother Complex) never failed to make both the redhead and the white-haired men laugh merrily.

* * *

><p>"Single handedly raiding Millefiore Headquarters? That's more of your thing-hey! Not mine, Reborn." The blond soldier said as he polished his sniper rifle. "Well, I need you to be the element of surprise, Collonello. If you can't, I'll ask Lal to do it." Reborn clicked his tongue.<p>

"Oi! Oi! Lal is retired-hey! She's a dance instructor not a soldier!" The military man perked at the mention of his girlfriend's name. "So, can you do it?"

"Leave it to me-hey!"

* * *

><p><em>Yes I made that song, and it's the tenth track of Vongola band's album: The Sky and its Weathers.<em>

_Nothing much to say… _

_Please review :D_


	12. Chapter 11: Fixed or Broke

**Chapter 11: Fixed or Broke.  
><strong>

"_Reborn! Reborn!" Tsuna ran to him with a big smile on his face. Reborn could see the red-rimmed glasses and the clipboard on the floor, he smirked. "You came to see me, dame-Tsuna." He didn't look at him, but opened up his arms anyway. As Reborn expected, Tsuna jumped to his arms immediately. The brunet tore off his fedora and buried his head on Reborn's shoulder._

_Reborn wanted to say something witty, but Tsuna was trembling. He knew what that meant; he was indulging in Reborn's touch. A touch that he trusted that it won't hurt him. "Who entered your apartment, Tsuna?" He asked lowly. Because he knew that Tsuna only did this because someone had tried to break his phobia forcefully. _

_Tsuna looked up to him and then shook his head. "It's nothing, Reborn." But he buried himself again. "Hey, you're free now." He said with a harsh tone, reassuring him. But then, Tsuna tensed. His body turned rigid, and his eyes turned dull. "Free…?" A soft, strained laugh came out of his mouth. "It's impossibility, sir." He smiled._

_Reborn immediately brought his hands to Tsuna's shoulders and gripped them tightly. "What are my orders now, sir?" He said almost mechanically. "Tsuna. You're free now. It's okay. You don't live by people's orders anymore." He said without looking to Tsuna's eyes. He often deals with this during the months Tsuna lived with him at his villa. There were times where he would lose all of his aphenphosmphobia and approached Reborn with those dull brown eyes. He would turn limp on his lap and asked him for orders._

"_I can't do that, sir. A tool doesn't move on its own, someone has to operate it." Reborn clicked his tongue and gripped Tsuna's shoulders even tighter. "If so… then live." He whispered in authoritative tone. "You will live freely, as I ordered you. Please, Tsuna."_

_When Tsuna gave a nod, Reborn couldn't help but feel wary. Tsuna, what all those 'he's a tool' logic is very vulnerable towards strangers._

* * *

><p>"I want to… kill Byakuran…" Enma whispered. It wasn't his intention. Not what he wanted to say. He won't ever kill anyone. He immediately covered his mouth with his hands. But, Tsuna-kun didn't say anything and begin to write on his clipboard in a demonic speed. "Tsuna-kun…?" He asked. But, the boy said nothing to him and offered him his clipboard.<p>

"If you follow what is written here, you will get your desired results." He said mechanically. "You don't care? I mean, I just asked you to plan an assassination towards your master." The boy looked at him with a quizzical look. "Is there something to do with it?" He said with the 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone that sent Enma cringing again. "I am blessed with the ability to plan things out. I have to do what my user wants me to. And you, sir, are my user now."

"Tsuna-kun, I-"

"Change of plans, Tsu-chan~" A white-haired man came from the door and immediately swooped the brunet with his arms, carrying him in a bridal style. "Rats have come to invade." Byakuran added with a malicious tone. "Byakuran!" Enma shouted, completely undignified. "Give him back!"

Byakuran looked at him with a sly grin on his face. "Give who back? After all, he's mine from the beginning." Enma growled. But, before he can attack Byakuran, something else beat him to it.

The entire room was soundless. So very soundless that it grated Enma's ears. A bullet pierced through the glass window, and Tsuna-kun jumped from Byakuran's arms and pulled him into the ground a split second before the bullet actually hit him. "Sniper?" Enma gasped, thoroughly shocked. Although it wasn't such a rare occurrence in mafia world, it was still a shock to see an attempt of assassination with his eyes.

Tsuna-kun was silent, but he was standing so still, like he was waiting for something to happen. "I won't punish you, Tsu-chan." Byakuran said as he got up and patted the boy on his head. "After all, even when you move without orders, you saved my life." The smile on Byakuran's face was… weird. It wasn't a smile _he _would give to someone who just saved his life. Byakuran's smile… it's as if he expected this to happen.

"You know what to do, Tsu-chan." Tsuna-kun turned his head to the window. His dull brown eyes were staring so beautifully towards the buildings. He straightened his red-rimmed glasses. "The person targeting you is very skillful," Tsuna-kun said with a clear, monotone voice. "He shot from a building in north direction from here, judging from the bullet's power, he is located three buildings away from here, the rooftop of Minagumi Tower. The reason I can say that he is skillful is because that bullet is intended to miss your carotid artery by a few millimeters. Also, it has been a few minutes since the first shot, yet the sniper still hasn't shoot even when we are standing so vulnerably. There won't be any more shoots. The bullet is meant to distract us."

As if on cue, the three of them heard footsteps, and all of them were running towards this room. "Also, it's a blue bullet. The one who shot this is Colone-." And then the door opened.

"Off." Byakuran snapped his fingers.

"Tsuna!" Reborn's rare emotion-filled voice.

Tsuna-kun fell almost immediately, but Enma caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were very much alive. And his lips were parted to form a single name.

_Reborn._

* * *

><p>"Off." He snapped his fingers, and as he expected, the brunet fell almost immediately. "Tsuna!" He didn't expect that. A voice so emotional that came from the world's greatest hitman. But, what angered him even more was the life that seeped back into the boy's eyes almost immediately. And the word that came soundlessly from his possession.<p>

_Reborn_.

He wanted to kill the hitman right here right now.

* * *

><p>Reborn was angry. So angry. He was never the type to let emotions got the better of him, but this was an exception. After all, that was all Tsuna had ever been to him, an exception, an anomaly. The thing that he could never let go.<p>

When he barged into the room, Byakuran had snapped his fingers and Tsuna fell down almost immediately. But Reborn could see life flashed back into Tsuna's eyes as he uttered a word soundlessly, hopefully.

_His _name.

The next time, if Tsuna wakes up in _his _arms and not Byakuran's, he'll return as Tsuna he knew and loved. But if it's in Byakuran's hands…

Tsuna will be broken beyond all measures. Again.

"Great, isn't it?" Byakuran said with a giggle. "Whenever I say 'Off', thousands of bad memories will come to surface in its mind and forces him to shut down. A fitting tool, Tsu-chan is." He absolutely loathed the fact that Byakuran referred to his most precious Tsuna with 'it', like he was a mere tool. Reborn pointed his green gun at the white-haired man and hissed. "Give him back." He ordered.

Byakuran laughed.

"Take him if you can, Reborn." With that, a pair of wings sprouted on Byakuran's back and he threw himself off the window, breaking the glass.

"WAIT!"

* * *

><p>"Giotto!" Gokudera ran as fast as he could. "GIOTTO THIS IS A FUCKING EMERGENCY!" His boss only groaned as he woke up reluctantly on top of the paper works. "What is it…?" He slurred absent-mindedly.<p>

"Reborn-san and Colonnello just raided the Millefiore Headquarters!" Giotto knew what that meant.

"Prepare reinforcements for Reborn, NOW!"

* * *

><p><em>I am so sleepy. <em>

_Please review :)_


	13. Chapter 12: Scream and Shout

**Chapter 12: Scream and Shout.**

Enma watched as the raven-haired assassin and manager stood in awe. "Holy fuck," he said with apparent surprise. "Byakuran's a mutt?" Mutt. Enma knew what that was. Mutts are an abbreviated name (a horridly impolite and downright demeaning one) for Mutations. They are people who decided to play gods by adding an element of something that should have been impossible to their own. Byakuran's wings were a prime example of this.

"Reborn-san…" Enma called quietly. The assassin turned to face the redhead with a weird expression of realization, probably only noticed now that Enma was in the room. "Oh, you're here, Enma." The advisor of Shimon Inc. felt teensy bit nostalgic at this. Reborn didn't pay that much attention to him after all, even in their days as the Vongola band.

"I received this." He stood up and gave the planning Tsuna had written for him before Byakuran whisked the boy away. "It's a planning on how to assassinate Byakuran, Tsuna wrote it." Reborn took the plan and scanned it before tucking it inside his suit. "We'll put this on action later. Now I need to track Tsuna down." Enma silently followed him, not knowing what exactly he should have done.

Cozart entered the room when his brother and the Vongola hitman were gone. He took one of the glass shards and shook his head while furrowing his eyebrows. "Stupid Byakuran. That was a little bit exaggerated." But he burst into a fond chuckle as well.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Colonnello cursed when he saw Byakuran flew away. He desperately stood up and tried to shoot the guy. "I don't know that he's a freaking mutt!" He put one of his eyes to the lens scope and tried to aim to the guy's wings. Only to fail when the white mutt maneuvered.<p>

"Idiot! What will you do if it hits Sawada?!" A horridly familiar voice from his training days in COMSUBIN rang on his ears. "Lal?" He asked incredulously. Lal retired from all of this, she promised him a few years ago! So he certainly wasn't expecting her with her military outfit complete with the goggles and rifles.

Don't get him wrong, Lal looked absolutely hot in those, that's one of his most private personal kinks when he fantasized about Lal using those military outfit, but fantasy best stay fantasy. Life of a dance instructor really suited Lal Mirch and Colonnello was never sorry that he asked her to step down from the dirty world of assassination.

"What the hell are you doing here?" That was the only question he could manage. Mafias had bounty on Lal's head after all. "To help you get rid of that redhead bastard who's been aiming to snipe you for a good fifteen minutes." She turned her gaze to a building that was considerably taller than the Minagumi tower they were in.

Lal fired her rifle and an assassin with blazing red hair stood up and ran away from them. "So, um, hi, Lal."

"You lack training, Colonnello." She said as she clicked her tongue dismissively, a faint hint of pink gracing the most beautiful face Colonnello had ever seen.

* * *

><p>"CHASE HIM! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" Giotto shouted to almost everyone in the road, which was composed of his most powerful Vongola. He was chasing the white-winged angel down the streets in front of the Millefiore headquarters.<p>

"PROTECT THE BOSS!" He could hear men wearing the flashiest white suit he'd ever seen for a mafia. White suit aren't that common in mafia parties and all, but making them uniform for the lower members seemed a little bit too much.

Members of Millefiore Famiglia flooded the streets and pointed their gun at every black suited Vongola member. Giotto looked towards the sky, clearly desperate and tired. He could no longer see the flying mutt and he was extremely pissed to have Tsuna taken away when the boy was just under his nose.

* * *

><p>Byakuran landed in one of the villa he owned in the outskirts of Sicily. He put his extra luggage on the ground, where it stood as motionless as ever. "Welcome back, Byakuran-sama." A smooth voice welcomed them from within the villa. "We knew that you would come. Please come inside." Byakuran whistled and entered the house happily, but not until he heard a shrill, muffled scream from his tool.<p>

"A-ah… K-Kikyo…-san…" Byakuran's shocked expression turned into a full-blown grin when Tsuna had snapped from his temporary shut down and was reacting extremely to Kikyo's mere presence.

"O-ho. What should I do with him, Byakuran-sama?" Kikyo asked, and Byakuran could see the twitching on his fingers, eager to give the tool some lesson. "Take care of him, Kikyo-chan~" He grinned wickedly. Tsuna's eyes widened as he took a deep breath, only to not release it and shiver like he was going to convulse and fall to the ground.

"Be still," with two mere words from the teal-haired man, Tsuna froze in his place. Obedience and blankness no longer reflected in his eyes as it was replaced by pure fear. "A-a-a-ah… K-Kikyo-san…" He gaped, trying to breath. Kikyo did his trademark scoff and slung the frozen boy over his shoulder.

"We will have so much fun tonight, o-ho."

Byakuran couldn't help but feel extremely ecstatic when Tsuna screamed his guts off.

* * *

><p>"He was right under my fucking nose!" Enma swore loudly in front of Giotto, who nodded with understanding. "He really was, Giotto! I… I couldn't do anything! Nothing at all!"<p>

"Just what do you think regret will do you, Enma?" Reborn said in an unnecessarily piercing cold tone. "None of us there expected that Byakuran was a mutt. A flying one at that. I really thought that we have him cornered." The hitman turned his gaze to Giotto now, who looked like he was about to puke his guts out.

"What astounds me, Giotto, is the fact that you can't snipe down just one flying mutt, but that's okay." It certainly _wasn't _okay. But Giotto was a little bit glad that Reborn decided not to press further.

"It wasn't Giotto's fault entirely, hey!" Colonnello said from the couch both he and Lal were sitting on. "If he had done something to Byakuran, it could be possible that the sniper that Lal and I kept busy will aim to his pretty little blond head." Lal nodded briskly, but she was horridly displeased about the outcome of this mission too.

"Well, our last hope is to kill Byakuran and be done with it." Reborn said dismissively. He took out some papers from his suit and threw them to Giotto's desk.

"That's a 'How to Kill Byakuran' guide Tsuna made for us. Use it wisely, Giotto."

* * *

><p><em>I am running to be the student council president of my school so my Internet life is practically nonexistent.<em>

_I love you all, review if you don't mind TT_TT_


End file.
